Magic's Challenge
by theshadowcat
Summary: Not everything is perfect in Paradise. The eleventh installment of the 'Magic' series. COMPLETE! Please R&R.
1. Nightmares

**Author's Notes**: Hi, I'm back and I survived my three week vacation. I took a note book with me and get this, I hand wrote the first 9+ chapters. At any rate here's the beginning of what looks to be a fairly long story.

**Disclaimer**: I was recently informed that if Sony or Revolution Studios or Mike Mignola or Dark Horse Comics or whoever else owns the rights to the comic/movie wants to come after me they can despite me saying, "I don't own anything created by someone else. Only the characters I've created belong to me," they can still sue me. However, I beg you not to since I still have two kids that I need to get through school.

* * *

_Darkness. Pulling him in, he tries to fight, but it's too strong. He fights harder. Somewhere, off in the distance, a church bell tolls._

* * *

"Abe?"

A gentle hand on his shoulder triggers an automatic response. He lashes out and the back of his hand makes contact with his assailant, cutting his hand. He looks around to find his attacker and sees Maggie without her mask thrashing in the water next to him. Without another thought, he grabs her and swiftly brings her to the surface of the tank. As he drags her towards the ladder that was put in shortly after she moved in, he notices she's not breathing.

He sends a panicked thought to Guillermo in hopes that the librarian is awake. He pulls her still form from the water and lays her out on the cold tiled floor, not sure what he can do for her now. He has only residual lungs that allow him to speak while on land, but they're not enough for mouth to mouth resuscitation. Before he can go into a blind panic, he hears someone running up the stairs.

He quickly unlocks the door and moves out of the way just as John comes bursting into the room a second later wearing only a pair of sweat pants. He stops his forward momentum barely in time to keep from trampling Maggie.

"She's not breathing," Abe explains hastily. "I can't give mouth to mouth."

Without saying a word, John drops down onto his knees next to the prone woman and starts to breathe for her. After a few breaths, John looks questioningly at Abe during one of her exhales. The merman's simply sitting beside them with his hand on her bare chest.

"Don't stop," Abe commands, trying to keep his panic under control. "Her heart is still beating, but not for long if you can't get her breathing again."

John says nothing, but gives a quick nod and goes back to his task. A couple more breaths and Maggie begins to convulse as coughs wrack her body and salt water starts to spew out of her mouth and nose. John and Abe quickly turn her onto her side so that none of the expelled fluid can accidentally be swallowed again.

After all of the water has been forced out, she lies there panting and trembling, curled around her large belly. A moment later, a blanket is placed over her. Abe finally looks up and sees the doorway crammed with people and Hellboy standing over them, obviously being to one who supplied the blanket. Before Abe can react, the large red demon bends over, scoops Maggie into his arms and heads for the door, causing people to scatter with one glare.

"I can carry her, Red," Abe offers as he stands.

"You might want to get dressed first, pal," Hellboy responds without looking back. "Unless, of course, you want everyone on know how blue you really are."

With that, Hellboy leaves with Maggie in his arms and John in his wake. Abe looks down and can suddenly feel the blood rushing to his skin. Without another thought, he swiftly gets into his dry land gear and then heads down to the medical bay.

Abe finds a bare chested and footed Hellboy leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest across the hall from a door with medical personal streaming in and out. Abe starts to head for the door, but is stopped by a red hand and a shaking head. Abe takes up a position next to HB and they stand in companionable silence for several minutes. Abe thinks back over the time since he's been awake and something puzzles him.

"How many people did Guillermo tell about…?" he starts to ask, but is unable to finish as his throat closes up.

"None," Hellboy answers, not bothering to look at Abe, who's now tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "You broadcasted so loud I'm sure the pope knows that she stopped breathing."

"Why are you only wearing pants?" Abe questions, finally noticing his friend's attire.

"Be glad I'm wearing this much," HB growls, still not looking at his friend. "Next time Maggie decides to stop breathing, try having her do it some time other than the middle of the night."

Abe's skin turns a darker shade of blue as he closes both sets of eyelids and leans his head against the wall. Not long afterwards, the sound of uneven steps and a cane announces the arrival of Guillermo. The Earth Mage stops next to the demon and merman and watches as the flow of doctors and nurses starts to slow down, staying quiet for several minutes.

"What happened?" Guillermo demands without preamble.

Before Abe can answer, Dr. Hodson sticks her head out of the room and calls Abe in. He follows her and gets his first good look at Maggie since Hellboy carried her away and his heart and stomach drop to the vicinity of the sub basements.

She's propped up in bed with a hospital gown on, there are monitors attached to her belly monitoring the babies, an IV is in the back of one of her hands and she's wearing an oxygen mask. She can only look at him through one eye since the other one is swollen shut. Half of her face is badly bruised and he can clearly see where he slammed her respirator into her face. As he stands there staring guiltily at her, a nurse comes in and hands her an ice pack which she immediately places against her abused features after pulling the mask off.

"We've managed to get all of the fluid out of her lungs," the doctor starts, dragging Abe's attention away from his wife. "And we've got her on medication to stop the contractions. However, I want to keep her and the babies under observation for the next twenty-four hours or so."

Abe digests this information for the next several moments before he can reply.

"Isn't it a bit early for her to be going into false labor?" he asks. "She's only twenty-two weeks along."

"This wasn't false labor," Hodson answers. "The sudden stress caused her body to try and expel the one thing that it believes will keep her from surviving: The pregnancy."

This news staggers him and he can feel his legs starting to buckle out from underneath him. He quickly sits in the only seat available, the chair next to the bed. After he collapses next to her, Maggie doesn't pull away from him, but she doesn't reach for him either.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Hodson asks.

"We were sleeping in the tank," he starts, not sure how to word what happened.

"I touched his shoulder and I guess I must have startled him," Maggie finishes with a hoarse voice.

"So, what was your reaction to being startled?" Hodson inquires.

"I back handed her," he whispers, staring at the floor unable to look at either woman.

"I had a feeling it was something like that," the doctor states, barely containing her grumble. "From now on, Maggie, I no longer want you sleeping in Abe's tank and no more intercourse either. Also, I want you to start taking it easier. Let someone else take care of your animals."

"Ok, I can see the tank request, but why no more sex?" Maggie questions.

"Because an orgasm can stimulate your body into going into labor," the doctor replies. "Plus semen actually contains a chemical that ripens the cervix making it ready for delivery. If these babies are going to survive, we need them to get as close to term as possible. Do you have any more questions?"

They both shake their heads 'no.'

"Good," she responds. "Abe, you can visit for a little while longer, but the medication we gave her to stop the contractions will probably put her to sleep soon, so please keep it short."

"Yes, doctor," Abe mutters just as she disappears through the door.

He glances at Maggie and then quickly looks away. With a tired sigh, she finally lowers her ice pack from her face into her lap.

"Do I look that bad?" she asks quietly.

"No!" he replies emphatically just before lowering his head onto the bed next to her. "It's not that…It's just…It's my entire fault. God, I'm sorry, Maggie. I'm so sorry."

"And I forgive you," she softly tells him.

She begins to gently stroke his head; her hand's still cold from the ice pack. It doesn't take long before her hand slows and then finally stills. He releases the elastic bands holding the monitors to her tummy as he lays his head in her lap after moving the ice pack out of the way.

A few moments later, Hodson and a nurse rush in since the monitors for the babies heartbeats suddenly flat lined creating a bit of a panic. But the sight of Abe stroking the growing tummy of his sleeping wife brings a smile to their faces as they leave the couple in peace.

* * *

Several hours later, Abe staggers into the library headed for his tank and ready for a long nap. He notices that someone has raised the metal shutters that cover the glass wall of his tank and that the intercom has been turned back on. As he places his foot on the bottom step, a sound catches his attention and he turns towards it to find Guillermo staring at him with bags under his eyes.

"How are they?" Guillermo asks, quietly strumming his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Maggie and the babies are doing fine now," Abe answers. "The doctor wants to observe them for twenty-four hours, so she won't be released until tomorrow."

"She's like a daughter to me, you know," Guillermo points out.

"I know," Abe replies as he stares at the floor. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her."

"Know this, Abe," Guillermo warns, eyes narrowing. "Hurt her again and I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

With that, Guillermo swings his desk chair back around and returns to work. Abe knows that Guillermo doesn't anger easily, but when his ire is roused, he's a force of nature to be contended with. And Abe has no doubt that the man will make good the threat, crippled leg or no. Abe silently vows to take better care of Maggie, if not for the sake of her and the babies, to at least keep his own hide intact.


	2. A Problem With Kelpies

A few days after Maggie is released, the sound of the warning claxon echoes off of the walls of the BPRD as the red strobes cast a garish light. A short time later Hellboy, Liz and Abe are assembled in one of the meeting rooms. After a quick briefing, Liz takes a sleeping Trevor up to Maggie's house. After putting the baby in the crib in the recently furnished nursery, Liz wakes Maggie.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Liz whispers. "There's been a problem with what looks to be kelpies down in Connecticut. Trev's in the nursery and I've put some bottles of milk in the fridge. I just fed him, so he should stay asleep for a few more hours."

"Ok," Maggie groggily replies. "What's a kelpie?"

"It's a water creature that pretends that it's a horse," Liz answers. "It trots around on the shore of a lake or river until someone climbs onto its back, takes off into the water, drowns the rider and then eats him."

"Abe?" Maggie asks worriedly.

"Is coming with us," Liz responds.

"But Lewis…," Maggie starts, pushing herself up.

"Way ahead of you," Liz states, pushing Maggie back down. "That's why I'm going. And yes, I know I can't kill her with my powers, but I can keep her busy until Red can get a handle on her. Now go back to sleep. Hopefully, we'll be back before you know it."

Maggie lies there and watches Liz leave sure that she's not going to get another wink of sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Maggie is shocked out of a sound sleep by the sound of a wailing baby. After a couple moments of disorientation, she drags herself out of bed and staggers down the hall. She retrieves Trevor out of the crib and then makes her way downstairs. She gets both of them fed and changed before finally heading down into the basement and navigating her tired way through the secret passages that allow her into the bureau.

By the time she makes it into the library, her arms feel like they're about to fall off. She places the baby on a blanket on the floor under his activity gym and watches him. His bright red skin and tail leaves no doubt who his father is. Luckily, both of his arms are normal looking as well as his feet which he now firmly has hold of as he makes cute little gurgling noises.

With a smile on her face, she rubs her large belly, sits down in a nearby chair and picks up a book that she's been reading for the past couple of days. It's one of the many pregnancy books that Liz collected and has lent Maggie.

By the time she's ready for a snack and Trevor is starting to get fussy again, Guillermo comes in pushing a cart filled with goodies for all of them. With a great deal of effort, she gets the baby off of the floor and then holds him in her lap as he gets another bottle of his mother's milk. When he's finally done, then she gets her food.

"So, how do you think they're doing?" she asks quietly as she butters her scone.

"Well, you know what they say," he replies. "No news is good news."

"I guess so," she says with a sigh. "But I still worry."

"I know, my dear," he responds as he pats her hand. "They've been doing this for years, so we're going to have to trust them to come home safe."

"I trust them," she replies as she takes a bite of her scone. "It's _Lewis_ I don't trust."

"Perfectly understandable, my dear," he chuckles while he sips his tea. "Perfectly understandable."

They sit in silence as she tries to get the air bubble out of Trevor. After he lets out a belch that would make his father proud, he lets out a huge yawn and starts to fall asleep in Maggie's arms. She changes the baby's diaper as Guillermo watches. It's a few minutes before he finally gets the courage up to breach a touchy subject.

"Has he told you anything about his nightmares yet?" he asks, not quite meeting her eyes.

"No," she grumbles as she lays Trevor in the nearby cradle. "I know he's still having them, but he just says he can't remember anything. I don't want to think the worst of him, but I think he's lying to me."

"And maybe he's telling you the truth," he suggests.

"Maybe," she huffs.

"And if he is lying, he might have a good reason," he muses. "It could be that he's concerned that what ever he's dreaming about will worry you."

"It's worrying me with him not telling," she mumbles.

"I know, just give him time," he offers.

With another sigh, she nods, cleans up the dishes and pushes the cart over by the door. He goes to start work on some project while she goes back to her book. She curls up on the comfortable chair and starts to read, but a short time later, the Sandman pays her a visit. With a smile, Guillermo tucks a throw around her. As he turns to go back to his desk, she lets out an ear splitting, heart wrenching scream.


	3. Mission

"How much longer?" Hellboy grumbles as he smashes his way through another bush, sending the scant amount of snow on it to the ground. "We've been wandering around for hours."

"That way," Abe answers, pointing off to the right towards an area that's completely overgrown and mostly covered with more snow.

"Great," HB growls and then proceeds to go crashing through the forest's undergrowth.

Abe and Liz look at each other and smile before they and a half dozen agents follow in Hellboy's wake. A short time later they break out into a fairly large clearing that looks like something off of a Christmas card. The early morning light is just coming over the trees bathing the field, a tiny church and a small pond in a golden light. The ground and church are covered in a thin blanket of snow that sparkles under the weak winter sun. The only incongruity is the bay colored horse pretending to graze near the pond as it ignores the newcomers standing in the shade of the trees they've just passed.

"That it?" Red rumbles out of the corner of his mouth to Abe.

Abe takes his hand out of its protective glove and spreads his fingers well past what a human would be able to do. He 'scans' the animal for a moment before he gives a brief nod.

"Ok, Beautiful, that's your cue," HB states as he sadly smiles at Liz.

"Guess so," she replies with a shrug just before she steps out into the light.

As soon as she's washed in sunshine, the creature's head pops up with its ears pricked forward. Slowly she approaches it with her hand outstretched and talking quietly to it as if it were a real horse. At first, it stands there looking at her, ears alert and nostrils flaring before taking a few hesitant steps towards the woman.

Agents shift nervously behind Hellboy and Abe as Liz finally comes within touching distance of the kelpie. It sniffs her hand a couple of times before moving onto her face and hair. She gives a small smile as the hair being blown in her face gently tickles her. She reaches up and starts to stroke the soft neck and suddenly, the kelpie kneels down in front of her as if inviting her to mount it. Very carefully, she climbs up onto its back and as soon as she's situated, the creature stands up.

At first, it simply walks around the clearing, letting its rider get used to the movements. Then it starts trotting and Liz needs to hold onto the mane and with her legs tighter and tighter as the trot turns into a canter. She would actually be enjoying this if she didn't know that what she's riding wants to eat her.

Just as the kelpie reaches the point in the clearing that's farthest from the pond, it suddenly wheels around and breaks into a full gallop, heading straight for the water. Liz calmly holds on for dear life as she lets the fire build within her. Shortly before they hit the water, she releases her powers and with a flash of light, they turn into a large fireball.

With an ear piercing scream, the kelpie disintegrates and Liz comes down, rolling to a stop just before she hits the water. She stands and faces the pond, barely aware of the sound of running footsteps coming up behind her. Suddenly, there's an explosion of water from the middle of the pond and Liz instinctively puts up her arms to protect her face. As she starts to lower her arms, she's tackled from behind; the flash of red tells her it's Hellboy. They land face first into the water just as the sound of a spear gun being discharged reaches their ears. A fraction of a second later, the spear whistles over their heads.

Hellboy quickly sits up, dragging Liz up with him in his right hand, pulls out the Samaritan with the other hand and levels it at the woman who's floating unnaturally waist deep in the middle of the pond. She doesn't even seem to notice the large weapon being pointed at her as she stares in horror at something behind the demon. Being the kind of person who shoots first and asks questions later, Hellboy pulls the trigger.

As if in slow motion, he watches the custom made bullet leave the chamber, fly across the water and hit Lewis square in the chest. She never even sees it coming and the look on her face is one of pure surprise and shock. The force of the bullet blasts her to the opposite shore, where she lies motionless.

Hellboy looks down at Liz who's watched the whole scene pinned to her husband's chest. She looks up at him with confusion in her eyes and mud and water running down her face. From the corner of her eye, something catches her attention. She turns to look and gasps in horror. Hellboy twists around to see what she's looking at and suddenly feels his blood run cold.

The six agents that came with them are huddled together in the middle of the clearing kneeling or leaning over something. One of the agents starts yelling into the radio about a 'man down' and requesting a helicopter pick up. Then another agent moves and they see who the 'man down' is. It's Abe.

Hellboy and Liz are running across the clearing without even remembering ever standing up. Hellboy picks one of the agents up and moves him bodily so that he and Liz can get closer. Liz gives out a strangled cry when they get a good look at their friend. Abe's lying on his side in a crumpled heap with the spear sticking through his chest. The pool of blue blood stains the trampled snow underneath him despite the work of the agents trying to slow the flow by putting pressure on the wound. Abe manages to look up at his closest and oldest friends.

"Tell Maggie I love her," he gasps, blinking furiously to try and clear his darkening vision.

"Shut up, Abe," Liz half growls, half sobs as she drops to her knees next to him and grabs hold of the spear.

"Liz, don't try and remove it," Red warns while placing his left hand over hers.

"I'm not going to," she assures him as she feels the power build inside her once more. "Hold him still."

Hellboy quickly catches onto what she's about to do and shifts his hold from her to Abe. He pushes the agents away as the heat starts to build, melting the snow beneath them. With a sudden burst of power, Liz sends the heat of her fire through the spear, cauterizing the wound.

Abe lets out a scream that's heard not just with the ears but with the mind as well. He lies there trembling in pain as Hellboy releases him. But somehow, the merman knows it's too late. Then he hears it: The tolling of a church bell. It's all he can hear. He doesn't notice the yelling, panicked voices of the agents or the sound of the helicopter blades. All he can hear is that bell. He takes one last look at his friends.

"Goodbye," he whispers as the darkness pulls him under.


	4. Rememberance

**Disclaimer/Author's note**: Most of this chapter is taken from the BPRD Plague of Frogs. If you haven't read it, this is my attempt to put Mike Mignola's wonderful images into words. I don't want to ruin the comics for people, but it is rather vital to the story to have this chapter. I've made a few minor adjustments to make it fit with my story, so my apologies now to any one who will be upset with me mucking with Mr. Mignola's work. Again, the majority of this chapter is based on the comics. I'm just trying to stay as true to the comics and movie as I can, so please don't sue me. I give Mike Mignola full credit for the entire vision sequence. I bow down to the shear genius that is Mike Mignola and worship at his temple. (Don't believe me? Tell it to the Abe and Sammy toys I have on my keyboard.) At any rate, on with the show.

* * *

Guillermo spins around and barely manages to catch Maggie as she falls out of her chair. He's unable to completely stop her fall, but he does slow it enough so she doesn't get hurt. With a great deal of effort and pain, he finally gets her back into her seat as she continues to scream and cry hysterically. She throws her arms around him and desperately clings to him. In the pit of his stomach, he knows what's happened and it breaks his heart to see her have to go through this.

"He's dead," she sobs as her tears soak his clothing, confirming his fears.

It's the last thing anyone will hear her say for the next several days.

* * *

Abe's floating in a sea of nothingness, not sure which way is up or which way is down. A light in the distance pulls him towards it, calling to him. When he finally passes into the light, he's confronted with a building whose size boggles the mind bathed in an eternal light. It is ancient beyond time but it hasn't been worn by that time. The walls and pillars are covered in intricate patterns that beg to be studied further, but Abe doesn't seem to even notice them. Small schools of fish swim past him as if he wasn't there as he floats through an immense portal of the building with no effort from him and he enters a chamber that defies imagination.

Hovering in the center of the room is a being of incredible power and beauty. An orb at its center is transparent and has stripes plus the central part of the being can be seen through the thin membrane. Something that appears to be wings are spread out behind it as what looks to be a tail trails underneath it though gills are pulsing along the top portion just under the transparent orb. Hovering over all of this is a bright glowing ball that is so intense as to be impossible to look directly at.

Suddenly, the wings fold over the orb and the glowing ball as the tail curls up inside its protective embrace. Tighter and tighter the wings become until the being is cocooned within its own wings. The eternal light is now gone and the only light left is the glowing ball, though greatly dimmed, it can still be faintly seen in the center of the partially transparent cocoon, pulsing like a heartbeat.

In an instant, the building lies in ruins. Columns that once held up the ceiling lay crumpled on the ocean floor and the walls now show signs of time in their chipped and worn visage though the engravings are still noticeable, it's hard to see them in the dark.

A new light catches his attention as a diver in an ancient diving suit walks into the chamber. Though Abe can see him fairly clearly, the man in the suit doesn't see Abe, he only seems to have eyes for the cocoon that sits on end on a pile of calcified rubble, glowing softly. The man stares at his find for a few moments and then takes out a knife and chisels off the built up calcium that holds the cocoon to its pillar. A few minutes of chiseling and the man has his prize. Carrying it with great reverence, he turns and leaves the ruins without another glance.

Abe watches as the man returns to an ancient looking submarine. Shortly after the man disappears inside the behemoth, it begins to move off. Abe stands there in the ancient ruins as the machine floats away and disappears into the blue water.

Once more he is surrounded by darkness, but a few moments later, images begin to surround him. He's standing in a hallway with doors down one side and windows down the other. The corridor is lit by old fashion gas lamps placed at regular intervals down the hall. A moment later, the hall is filled with men and woman, all dressed in clothing reminiscent of the styles worn in the mid 1800s. He looks out the large window nearest him which is made up of many smaller panes of glass inside the large frame and sees people on the city street dressed in the same manner.

A flash of lightening and a roll of thunder draw his attention upwards and he sees the rain start to come down. But there is something else coming out of the sky besides water: Frogs.

The amphibians fall from the sky like a heavy rain causing people and animals to run in panic on the street below him. 'Plip,' 'plip,' 'plip' go the frogs as they land on the glass of a ventilation pane in the window. They come into the hall through at the top of the windows sending the people in the hall to flee in fear. 'Plap,' 'plap,' 'plap' go the small green creatures as they land on the floor. Abe watches them with casual interest until one lands right in front of him with a 'splap.' It looks up at him for a moment and then starts to hop down the hall going 'splap' all the way.

He follows it towards an open door down the hall and enters what appears to be a doctor's study. A desk sits in the middle of the room in front of a large bookcase. A human skeleton that's been wired together hangs from a hook in a corner. A model of a human head with part of the skull removed and exposing a model of a brain sits on the top of a set of drawers surrounded by specimen jars and various bottles of chemicals.

He walks past the desk and towards the bookcase. He can't say why he does it, but he walks into the shelves and passes right through them into an obvious secret passage. He follows the steps down until it appears that he's under the building. He passes under what looks to be hundreds of pipes carrying water and gas to various parts of the building.

He continues to follow the passage until he enters what can only be described as a secret laboratory. He walks past the various machines and contraptions including a pair of cylinders that are big enough for a man to stand in. He travels through the room to the other side to another passageway. A closed door at the end of the hall greets him but he ignores it as he walks through it.

He walks into a room that has cabinets, shelves and display cases line the walls all filled with various jars, models and books. In the center of the room a large semicircle shaped table dominates the space.

'Skritch' 'Skritch' 'Skritch' Four men sit in chairs around the arch of the table are writing something on a piece of paper in front of each of them. Standing at the flat edge of table is the man that was in the diver's suit patiently waiting and resting on a pedestal on the table in front of this man is the cocoon that's casting a soft blue-green glow around the room. From the collection of items around the room and the make and cloth of their clothes, it's very obvious that these men are well to do.

Abe steps up behind the man closest to him to see what he's writing and is mildly curious to see not words, but symbols drawn on the paper. A few minutes later, all of the papers are filled and the men put their pencils down. Each of them lays their hands on their drawings, closes their eyes and the standing man reaches out and lifts the cocoon from its resting place.

"UGHURRAAGAGA UMAA UTHU GAA ATHEMM UGATHAAR UGUGURATHAAAM UTH E MM UGG ATHAAA AGATHAAA ETT URAAA…" the standing man intones in a clear loud voice as the light in the cocoon starts to dim. "AGTHAA AMAA…AHH…"

He stops and stares for a moment at the now dark cocoon in his hands, his compatriots open their eyes to see what is wrong.

"What have I…" the standing man stutters in bewilderment.

"Eh?" asks one of the other men.

"What?" questions another.

"What's happening?" demands a man with a thick mustache.

"Caul! Put it down, you fool!" the thin bald man orders, standing up.

"Good lord," gasps the oldest man in the group.

"Down, man! Put it…," the fat bald man starts to command.

Before Caul has a chance to do anything there's a loud "KREK" and several large cracks appear in the cocoon.

"Oh god," Caul gasps as the cocoon crumbles to dust in his hands.

In the center of the still floating particles a glowing image hovers over Caul's hands as he stares at it in dumbfounded surprise. Abe can see it's a smaller version of the being he had seen in the chamber. As the dust settles in Caul's hands, the apparition disappears and Caul looks up, fear can clearly be seen on his face.

"No," he whispers. "God save me."

The others look at each other in bewilderment, clearly confused by their companion's behavior.

"**STAY BACK!"** Caul yells at the top of his voice. "BEGONE SPIRIT!"

"Caul!" shouts mustache man, trying to bring Caul to his senses.

"It's THERE!" Caul cries out as he points directly at Abe. "You don't see it?"

"It?" the mustache man asks.

"He's gone mad?" the thin bald man inquires.

"Good lord," the old man repeats.

"Where, Caul?" the fat bald man questions. "What is it?"

"How is it you do not see the thing?" Caul demands. "HOW?"

"Calm yourself, man," fat bald man tries to sooth.

"Unless…," Caul moans. "It's come for me. It is because of what I've done."

"Caul?" mustache man calls, trying to get the attention of what appears to be a hallucinating man away from his vision.

"You gentlemen, save yourselves," Caul orders. "Pursue these matters no further."

Abe feels drawn towards the man that can see him. For reasons that he cannot fathom, Abe moves towards Caul. Caul turns to face him, hands held up, but not to stop him or invite Abe in.

"Spirit, do what you…," Caul starts.

But the instant they come in contact with each other, Caul can say no more. He throws his head back in a silent scream as his eyes glow with an unearthly light. Then there is darkness once more. Through the darkness, Abe can hear voices.

"Caul?"

"Is he…"

"Good lord."

"What's happened to…"

"God."

Blurry shadows pass before Abe's eyes and he tries to focus on them. As near as he can tell, it's the men that were with Caul that are staring at him.

"His skin…"

"His eyes…"

"Water. Let us get him into water."

"Good lord."

Abe tries to fight off the darkness and the images of the men come and go. He tries to hold onto consciousness as their voices fill his head once more.

"They have killed Lincoln."

"No."

"Booth and Herold…"

"If they are taken alive, if they talk…"

"Corbett."

"We cannot risk…"

"We will have to go now…"

"What about Caul?"

"We cannot…"

"Leave him. Seal the room."

"When it's safe…we'll come back for him."

Once more, there is darkness.

* * *

**Author's note**: And there you have it folks, Abe's creation according to Mike Mignola. I hope I've done justice to his work, but it's so hard to put his incredible drawings into words. I invite everyone to read the comics since the art work is just stunning. 


	5. What am I?

Abe opens his eyes and barely registers his surroundings. His top has been cut away and his chest is swathed in bandages, the ends of the spear have been melted and twisted off to about six inches from either side of his body and he's laid out on a stretcher that's being carried towards a waiting helicopter.

"Abe!" Hellboy exclaims upon seeing Abe's eyes opening.

"What?" Liz shouts, startled as she whips around.

"But he was…," John starts, never finishing.

"What…what am I?" Abe moans.

"He's delirious," Hellboy states as he looks down on his friend.

"Don't worry, Hellboy," one of the agents from the helicopter says. "The medical staff at the bureau is standing by.

In a matter of minutes, Abe is loaded onto the helicopter with Liz by his side. He looks up at his long time friend and idly notes what a mess she looks. Mud and muck are plastered over her front and tears have left streaks down her cheeks.

"You really gave us a scare there for a while," Liz tells him as the chopper begins to lift into the air.

"Lewis…" he gasps out around the pain.

"Hellboy shot her," Liz replies. "They've gone to collect the body and to deal with any left over kelpies."

The wind is kicked up by the helicopter blades causing the church bell to start tolling again. Abe shivers at the sound, his vision still fresh in his mind. As he slips into unconsciousness once more, Liz places her hand on his chest. She leaves it there so she can feel his heartbeat for the rest of the ride back to the bureau even though there are monitors to do that job.

* * *

When they arrive back at headquarters, Abe has awoken once more and a gurney with the medical team is waiting for him. His stretcher is quickly placed on the gurney and the medics start to work on him. He feels a needle slide into a vein as an IV is inserted and then the sting of the sedative. He can feel the gurney begin to move as the edges of his world start to go dark again. The last thing he sees before everything goes black is his wife's tear stained face. 

She watches them take him away through the doors to the operating room. She buries her face into Guillermo's chest and starts crying again. Guillermo's heart breaks for her as she pours her fears and pain out into his shirt. For the next several hours they wait until the doctor comes out.

"Well, we've patched him up as best we can," Dr. Jones starts when he joins them in the waiting area. "It's going to be touch and go for a while, but he's strong and he heals nearly as quickly as Hellboy. I'm confident that he'll be fine. They'll be putting him in the med tank shortly. You can visit him if you want, but he won't be awake for some time. For now we're going to keep him unconscious to allow his body to heal. Do you have any questions?"

She just shakes her head and Jones nods his head in understanding. After he's gone, Guillermo helps her to the room they keep Abe's tank in. He floats there with his eyes closed gently bobbing up and down in the water. She goes to the glass and places her hands against it as she leans her forehead against the cold hard material. She starts crying again as she slowly sinks to the ground. When Guillermo tries to make her leave, she refuses to go.

* * *

As he struggles his way back to consciousness, the first thing he notices is a searing pain in his chest followed by the all too familiar sounds of his medical tank. He tries to feign sleep for a few minutes longer until the rumbling of his stomach gives him away. 

"You can stop faking it, Abe," a low, growling voice tells him.

Abe finally opens his eyes and looks straight into the glowing amber eyes of his best friend. They stare at one another for several moments until the sound of a whimper and a moan distracts them. Abe quickly looks around and finally locate Maggie asleep on the floor in front of his tank. She's nestled into a large pile of pillows, curled around her large belly and looking the worse for wear. The medical equipment attached to his chest prevents him from going all the way down to her level.

"Liz wanted me to bring a reclining chair in here for her, but it wouldn't fit through the door," Hellboy informs Abe. "She's been there since they put you in there three days ago. The only time she leaves is to go to the bathroom."

"Lewis?" Abe asks his voice rough with disuse.

"I shot her," Hellboy answers as he gnaws on an unlit cigar stub. "At least I could have sworn I shot her. I saw the bullet hit, she went flying backwards and we found fresh blood on the shore of the pond, but we didn't find her. The pond's been dredged but we didn't find anything but the usual garbage."

"I heard a church bell…," Abe starts.

"You mean before you bought it?" Hellboy roughly asks and Abe nods in response. "The wind created by the chopper's blades caused the bell to move enough for the clapper to the hit the side a couple times." He's quiet for several moments before continuing in a hushed voice, "You were dead for nearly two minutes, pal."

Hellboy looks everywhere else but at the tank. The muscles in his jaw stand out making it very evident that he's grinding his teeth. Red's gaze eventually comes to rest on the sleeping woman on the floor.

"She knew," HB states. "The instant your heart stopped beating, she started screaming. She's been pretty upset since then. Guillermo and Liz are the only ones who've been able to get her to eat anything, she won't talk and she rarely sleeps. Her doctor is considering putting her on bed rest with all the stress she's been put through. It's been affecting the babies pretty bad."

As if on cue, she lets out another whimper and shifts slightly in her sleep. The men watch as her stomach noticeably moves and she lets out a groan. Abe reaches out and puts his hand on the glass of his tank. He 'touches' the minds of the babes, calming them and allowing their mother to get some more sleep.

"I'll leave you two to get some rest," HB says as Dr. Jones walks in. "Guillermo and Liz are waiting for a report. I'll catch you later, buddy."

With that, Hellboy exits while the doctor examines the readouts from the monitors on the tank. After that's complete, the doctor asks the usual questions and Abe gives him the expected answers. Jones makes a few adjustments to the machines before pushing a certain button and almost instantly Abe starts to feel relief from the pain.

"Now, Abe, due to your unique physical make up, I want to keep you under observation for at least another week," Jones states as he looks over the readouts again. "And while I don't mind her visiting, could you please convince your wife to stop sleeping in here? I'm always afraid I'm going to step on her. Plus, Dr. Hodson has been having fits about her sleeping on the floor."

"I'll see what I can do," Abe quietly says as he starts to feel a bit light headed.

"Thank you, Abe," Jones responds as he starts to head for the door. "I'll check back on you in a few hours, so try and get some rest."

"Of course, doctor," Abe replies, feeling the drugs taking a stronger hold on him.

He tries to shake off the effects of his medicine, but it's a hopeless battle. He doesn't want to sleep, he wants to think and ponder his 'unique physical make up.' Just before he loses the fight, Maggie wakes and looks up at him, blinking groggily, she smiles at him.

"Go to bed," he mumbles as darkness starts to tinge his vision.

"You want me to leave?" she asks, confused and sad.

He manages to nod just before he loses consciousness once more. With a groan, she staggers to her feet and stands there unsteadily for a couple minutes watching him the whole time, hands flattened against the glass. After she leaves the infirmary, she stumbles her way through the underground passages until she reaches the secret entrance to her house. Once she finally reaches her bedroom, she crawls into her bed. The soft mattress eases the aches of her body, but it does nothing to ease the ache in her heart.


	6. LEAVE!

"It's been two weeks, Uncle," Maggie sniffs forlornly. "He won't talk to me. He barely talks to anyone. He completely missed Christmas and New Year's. He promised to love me until the day he died. Do you think he's stopped loving me?"

"I don't know," Guillermo answers for what feels to be the hundredth time. "You know I called Vic about a week ago and he's looking into a partner dying and then being revived and whether or not the wedding promise holds past that. I personally don't ever remember reading anything about it, but I didn't read every book in the Library. Of course it wasn't from lack of trying, mind you."

She doesn't even notice his smile as he tries to lighten her mood. She's staring at the empty tank again, silent tears following countless others. He sighs with a sadness only a parent could know, watching a child in pain and unable to do anything about it. It's a feeling he doesn't like having: the feeling of helplessness.

"He's been locked in that room with those old newspaper clippings ever since he was released from the medical tank," she mutters mostly to herself. "What could be so fascinating?"

"Maybe he's doing research to figure out what happened to Lewis," he suggests unhelpfully.

"So finding where Lewis is is more important then being with his wife during Christmas and New Year's?" She demands, snarling at the empty water. "It's more important than being with his wife during her latest doctor's visit? It's more important than seeing his children on the ultra sound?"

"Have you tried talking to him?" he asks to which she immediately snorts.

"More times than I can count," she answers sadly. "I took him the pictures from the ultrasound. He didn't even look at them. I tried to point out the little webbed hands and the gills, but all he did was give some non-committal grunt. He barely eats, barely sleeps. What am I going to do, Uncle?"

"Keep trying," is all he can offer.

* * *

She stands outside the door of the office Abe has hidden himself in. She waits there trying to gather up the nerve to go in while also trying to ignore the nauseating smell of the bowl of rotten eggs she's holding. Finally, with one last steadying breath, she walks into the room, easily getting past the lock on the door.

"I'm busy," Abe grunts, not bothering to look up.

She just watches him for several minutes, taking it all in. He's seated at a large table that's covered in old yellow newspapers, photo copies made from microfiche film and aged photographs. But that's not what really has her attention, instead it's his nearly gray color and the fact that his skin is actually starting to crack in places.

"We need to talk, Abe," she states.

She places the bowl down next to him on top of a folder. He quickly moves the bowl, but accidentally knocks the folder and its contents onto the floor. He utters a few expletives as he gets down onto his hands and knees and begins to clean up the mess.

"Abe, please tell me what's going on," she begs, kneeling down next to him.

Something catches his eye during his cleaning up and he stops to examine it more closely. It's an old photo of a rather pretty woman dressed in clothes from the mid 1800s. Next to the photo is what looks to be a wedding certificate.

"Edith Howard," he mumbles to himself. "My wife?"

"Abe, whatever it is your researching can't be so important that…" she starts, worry and fear eating away at her.

"Get out," he interrupts, snapping at her.

"But, Abe…," she pleads.

"Leave me!" he demands, getting louder as he grabs her upper arms.

"You want me to leave you?" she asks, her voice shaking, tears burning at the back of her eyes.

"It is what I said," he growls as he stands, dragging her up with him and then towering over her.

"Abe, please…," she nearly sobs, his fingers cutting into her flesh.

"LEAVE!" he shouts as he drags her from the room. **"NOW!"**

With that, he slams the door in her face and relocks it. She stares at the closed portal for several moments, unsure of what to do at first. Then it dawns on her that she has her answer, so does the only thing she can. She leaves.


	7. Where the hell is she?

Abe looks over the same piece of news print that's yellow with age, not really seeing what's written there. His eyes are so dry that he's almost constantly blinking, his head aches, his skin feels about two sizes too small and his stomach has tied itself into a knot in protest from the lack of food its seen. He's frustrated, grouchy and exhausted. He's not sure how long he's been looking, but maybe if he goes over everything again he'll find what he's searching for, whatever it is.

**WHAM!**

Abe nearly jumps out of his too tight skin and stares dumbfounded at the carved cane with the ornate silver handle currently lying on the table in front of him. Before he can react, the walking stick is dragged across the table top sending papers, books and photographs onto the floor. Abe looks up at Guillermo with his blue jaw hanging down and Guillermo is glaring back at him. Guillermo's face is beet red with anger, it seems like he's about to breathe fire and something looks like it's about to pop.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?**" Guillermo demands at the top of his lungs.

"Where's who?" Abe asks in confusion.

The look of utter rage on the other man's face is surprising to Abe to say the least. Guillermo raises the hand holding onto the end of the cane over his head while the other hand balances him against the table. Abe starts to push his seat back but the leg of the chair catches on something and the merman goes flying over backwards to land flat on his back. Abe looks up and sees the enraged man towering over him with the cane ready to come down.

Before the arm can make its decent, a red hand grabs the cane and yanks it out of Guillermo's hand. Liz catches the distraught man before he can collapse and helps him into a nearby chair. After putting the cane down safely out of Guillermo's immediate reach, Hellboy leans down, and helps Abe to his feet. As soon as he regains his footing, Abe looks around at Guillermo.

The man sits dejectedly in his seat with his head in his hands. Liz is leaning over him with an arm around his shaking shoulders. She's talking quietly to him but he doesn't seem to hear her. Abe can hear Guillermo chanting the same phrase over and over again. "She's gone."

"What's going on?" Abe questions Hellboy.

"Your wife's missing," Hellboy tells him bluntly. "Last person to have seen her was you. At least that's what we've been able to put together. One of the cooks saw her take a bowl of rotten eggs out of the kitchen. He said she told him she was bringing them to you. Considering the bowl's sitting on the side table over there, I'm guessing we're right."

Abe looks around and sees the aforementioned bowl with a single egg still in the bottom though it's now covered with a fine layer of white fuzz. Hesitantly, Abe takes his glove off and slowly crosses the room. With great trepidation, Abe places his hand on the bowl. In an instant, the last fateful conversation he had with Maggie races through his head. With a gasp, he quickly pulls back his hand and then hangs his head in shame.

"I told her to leave," he admits quietly, his voice cracking. "She came here to talk to me and I told her to leave. I actually pushed her out of the room and told her to leave.

Abe hears scrabbling and then a brief struggle across the room. He doesn't have to be a telepath to know that Guillermo went for his cane and Hellboy stopped him. Abe can't really blame the man. Hell, he's on the verge of grabbing the walking stick and doing the job himself.

"How long has it been?" Abe asks no one in particular.

"You mean 'how long has she been gone' or 'how long have we noticed that she's been missing'?" Hellboy counter questions.

"Yes," Abe answers.

"She's been missing for nearly a week," Red replies without missing a beat. "We only noticed a little while ago. And before you ask, she had locked the passage from her side. We thought she was up there moping. Guillermo had to unlock the doors and it was only then that we found out."

"And if Vic hadn't called with the information I had requested, who knows how long it would have been," Guillermo snarls. "We're wasting our time here. She was right. He doesn't love her anymore."

With that, Guillermo snatches his cane from Hellboy and limps angrily from the room. The others stand and stare at the door that he's just huffed through for a moment. Abe can feel his knees start to go out, but is helpless to stop from collapsing. Luckily for him, Hellboy simply reaches out and catches his friend before he hits the floor. Hellboy dumps Abe in a nearby chair and then starts to help Liz to pick up the mess on the floor.

"Why does Guillermo think I don't love Maggie anymore?" Abe finally manages to ask as the last of the clutter is deposited on the table.

"Well, the fact that you've been treating her like crap since you were shot is pretty much a big clue," Hellboy states point blank.

"Guillermo called the Mage Librarian nearly two weeks ago," Liz starts as she begins to straighten up the mess on the table. "You and Maggie promised to love each other until the day you died, just like Red and I did."

"And then you had to go off and die, didn't you?" Hellboy growls irritably.

"Guillermo wanted to know if there had ever been a recorded case where one of a Mage pair had died only to be brought back," Liz continues but suddenly pauses.

"Well?" Abe prompts her as his skin noticeably lightens.

"There has been one," she states hesitantly. "It lead to the only know Mage divorce."

"Was it the Mage or non-Mage that died?" Abe inquires, dreading the answer.

"The non-Mage," Liz answers, not able to bring herself to look him in the eye. "After the divorce, the Mage took his own life."

Abe pales even more at this news. He feels a bit dizzy and immediately sticks his head between his knees. Several minutes later he sits up to find Liz sitting in the chair that Guillermo had been sitting in, and Hellboy leaning against the table, puffing on the ever present cigar stub. Both are watching him expectantly.

"I do still love her," Abe declares in a weak voice. "Please help me find her."

"Manning's already has every available agent on the job," Liz tells him.

"Manning is doing that for me?" Abe asks, stunned.

"Hardly," Hellboy snorts. "She's carrying your kids, isn't she? He wants them where he can keep them under his control. It's that simple."

Abe feels like he's going to be sick so he sticks his head back into his lap. A few moments later, he feels Hellboy grab him and start to carry him out of the room. He doesn't object as a few minutes later, he's stripped of most of his gear and then unceremoniously dumped into his tank.

He sinks to the bottom and lies there wallowing in self pity not even aware of how his skin hungrily absorbs moisture back into it or the sting of salt water in his the cracks in his hide. He's not sure how long he's down there before there's a gentle knock on the glass of the tank. Slowly, her rouses himself and swims to the window to find John waiting for him.

"I thought you'd like to know what we've found so far," John offers, continuing only after he gets a nod from the merman. "What we've been able to piece together so far is that after her meeting with you, she went back to her place, locking the doors behind her. After that, she packed some things, it's hard to tell how much, but we think she only took one small bag. She then left a note for the person she hired to care for Magick and Wizard last month asking her to water the plants as well as take care of the animals. She got in her car and drove to the bank, withdrew $50,000 and then opened her safety deposit box. We're not sure if she took something out or put something in. We weren't sure where she went after that until a little while ago. There was a really big snowstorm right after she left that dumped over three feet of snow. They just dug her car out at the long term parking at JFK. However, there are no records of her taking a plane anywhere. I'm sorry, Abe, but we just don't know where she is."

"Her family?" Abe questions hopefully.

"They've been contacted, but no one has seen or heard from her," John replies sadly. "Until she uses a credit card or writes a check or someone runs her ID through a computer, we just don't know where she is."

"Her laptop and cell phone?" Abe asks, his heart sinking with every moment.

"They're gone, so we're assuming she took them with her, but she doesn't answer either her emails or her voice messages," John answers. "Her grandmother and Sharon haven't had any better luck either."

With that, Abe sinks back down to the bottom of the tank in despair. He can hear John put something in the feeding chute. He barely even acknowledges the rotten eggs as they float down to him.

"Hellboy says you're to eat something or he's coming in after you and force feeding you," John warns.

Knowing that it's no idle threat, Abe reaches out and picks up the egg nearest to him. It's not until he's eaten all of the eggs John brought that the human agent leaves. Shortly after he leaves Abe drifts into a fitful sleep where he dreams of Maggie. She's lost in a snow storm unable to find her way home but when he offers his help, she turns and leaves.

* * *

A week has gone by and Abe's about ready to climb the walls as guilt, worry and loneliness consumes his mind and soul. Not knowing if she's dead or alive is slowly killing him. Guillermo isn't helping by giving him the silent treatment, refusing to even acknowledge the merman's existence. Suddenly, Manning bursts into the library with a smug look on his face as he stares at Abe.

"We've found her."


	8. Hope

With a sigh, Maggie closes her laptop with a snap and looks out the window of the coffee shop. It's still raining and the forecast doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. With a grumble, she finishes off the dregs of her decaffeinated café mocha and slips the laptop back in its case.

She's exposed herself. She knew it was inevitable, but she just hopes that she's being paranoid and that no one is actually looking for her. Maybe they haven't discovered that she's gone yet. It's a futile hope, she knows, but it's all she has left. She wouldn't really be surprised if there is a welcoming committee waiting for her when she gets there, but then again, there's always hope.

She checks her watch and sees that she had better hurry. She gathers her belongings and goes to catch her train. Once she's settled into her private compartment, she just stares out the window and watches the rain wash down the glass.

She's tired: physically, emotionally, and spiritually. He doesn't love her. That much she's knows, but it still hurts. Every time she thinks about him it's like someone grabs a hold of her heart and squeezes. She's shed so many tears that she's fairly sure they could float the Queen Mary in them.

If it weren't for the two lives living inside of her, she's fairly sure she wouldn't be strong enough to carry on. For them she has spent nearly two weeks as she's crisscrossed the continental US trying to get the courage up to do what needs to be done. Maybe when she gets settled she'll email her family to let them know where she is.

With a sigh, she leans her head against the side of the window and watches as the world starts to roll by once more. She plays with her rings that hang from a necklace around her neck as the ventilation system blows her shortened hair into her face. She doesn't care as a new wave of emotional pain sweeps over her and the tears come once more.

* * *

Nearly eleven hours later, the train jerks to a stop as it pulls into the San Francisco station. With a groan and a sigh, she gathers her bags and leaves the train. The cold wind and rain slam into her with a nasty force, but she simply lowers her head and trudges on.

After eating a quick lunch, she acquires a taxi whose driver is willing to drive her where she needs to go. First she instructs him to head for the offices of the Pacific Gas and Electric Company there in San Francisco to get the gas and electricity turned back on. Then it's up to Corte Madera to the Marin Municipal Water District to get the water flowing again. When that is accomplished, she instructs the driver to Mill Valley: to home.

Some time later, the cab pulls up to an old eight foot high gate. While it has stopped raining, the wind is still blowing something fierce under the dark clouds that hang over their heads. She gets out and unlocks the gate with both her key and Power. The cabbie gets out and helps her push the gates open. They loudly protest their movement, but move they eventually do.

Once that's done, they both climb back into the car and he starts to go up the drive of her childhood home. The pavement is cracked and weeds are growing up in those cracks. The house cannot be seen since large weeping willow trees line the long drive, blocking the view and give the place a rather creepy look. They slowly drive past the trees as the wind whips the branches around causing them to occasionally hit the side of the cab. The fact that there was no one waiting at the gate gives her new hope that they're going to leave her alone. After all, it's not like _he's_ going to bother looking for her.

They come around a bend and finally clear the trees allowing the house to come into full view. The cabbie lets out a low appreciative whistle and she smiles knowingly. Even though the front yard and planter boxes are all choked with weeds, the walls are in desperate need of paint and the grimy windows are dark, it's still a very impressive house.

"My father had this house built for my mother," she explains. "He based it on the house from her favorite movie: 'Gone With The Wind.'"

"Wow," is all he can say.

They pull up to the front door and she gets out so that she can open the front door as he gets her bags out of the trunk. He brings them into the foyer as she turns on the entrance way light and sighs with relief. Not only is the electricity on, but there are bulbs in the light fixtures. As he plops the bags down a cloud of dust rises from the floor.

"Guess I have my work cut out for me," she observes as the particles get blown around the entry way with the wind coming in through the door.

"How long has it been since anyone's lived here?" he asks as he checks out the marble floor, columns and staircase that make up the echoing chamber.

"Twenty-three years," she answers. "I was nine when I left."

The driver just nods and then tells her what the fair is. She pays it with a sizable tip and the cabbie thanks her before dashing back out to his car. As he starts to drive away, it begins to rain again.

She closes the door and begins to drag one of her bags up the stairs. Once at the top of the steps she heads for her old bedroom. She opens the door and a wave nostalgia comes over her. The memory of how her room used to be brings a shock to see it as it is now. The walls are bare of the posters and pictures that used to hang there, the furniture is all gone and there doesn't seem to be any evidence that anyone ever lived here.

She pulls her wheeled bag into the room and sets it in the corner near the door to her closet. She goes back downstairs and starts to move the rest of the bags into the empty laundry room. She had started this little adventure with only one small bag packed with a few days worth of clothing, but as she traveled she bought more clothing and in turn, ended up buying more luggage.

Just before the last bag can make the journey to the back of the house, the sound of a large diesel engine reaches her ears. She opens the front door to find a delivery truck from the grocery store pulling up. Her stomach growls reminding her that it's been some time since she's eaten. After the delivery is made, she quickly makes herself a snack.

It's a good thing she does because just as she's finishing, the next delivery truck arrives. The rest of the afternoon is spent dealing with cleaning certain areas of the house, delivery people and installers. By the time the last truck leaves, it's full on dark and she's wiped out.

She goes back to the kitchen and pulls open the refrigerator door and gets out a carton of milk and pours herself a glass. Her gaze passes over the new appliances next to the freshly scrubbed counters and floor and sighs. She hopes that she's made the right choice and then one of the twins' moves, causing the other to wake. She runs a hand over her belly and sends soothing energy down to them, knowing that she did right. Then she glances through the laundry door at the new washer and dryer and makes a mental note to do laundry tomorrow.

As she sits on a recently purchased step stool, her body cools down from all the running around and work she's been doing and she shivers. She puts the empty glass down and then goes through the delivery boxes until she finds the logs made of compressed sawdust and a box of matches. She puts the first one in the fireplace in the parlor, opens the flue, lights the log and then puts the fire screen in front of the fireplace. The pilot light for the furnace won't be lit until tomorrow so the fire will have to do until then.

There's a fireplace in the master bedroom, but she doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in her parent's old room. Fortunately, the parlor is directly below her bedroom and the heat will eventually make its way up there. For now, she can at least take a hot shower. Half an hour later she crawls into bed, her skin still pink from the shower. She gets comfortable and then cries herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she wakes to the sound of one of the branches from the old oak tree taping on her window. There are no curtains on the widows yet so there's nothing stopping the weak morning light from filling the room. She pulls the covers over her head and tries to go back to sleep, but certain pressing needs force her to drag herself out of her bed.

She instantly regrets putting her feet on the floor and moves as quickly as she can to the bathroom. After she's finished, she quickly puts on a robe and slippers before heading for the kitchen. She's not feeling quite right but she attributes this to hunger and all of the activity from yesterday. She puts the kettle on and gets out a bowl and a mug for her oatmeal and tea, hoping that after breakfast she'll feel better.

When she's done eating, she gets off of the stool and goes to put her dirty dishes in the sink. She drops the bowl and mug just shy of the sink, shattering them on the marble floor. She gasps, holding onto the edge of the counter, trembling as a full blown contraction hits. She slowly collapses onto the floor as pain tears through her body. She doesn't even notice the broken shards beneath her, cutting into her flesh.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to the Queen Mary, PG&E or the Marin Municipal Water District.**Author's note: **The Queen Mary is a luxury cruise liner that has been turned into a floating restaurant, hotel and tourist trap and is currently docked in Long Beach, California. It is supposed to be the most haunted ship in the world. I'll put a link to the site on my author's page case any one is interested in it. 


	9. Found

"Where is she?" Abe asks desperately, pressing himself against the glass.

"Mill Valley," Manning smugly answers.

"Of course," Guillermo moans as he sinks into a nearby chair. "She's gone to her childhood home. Why didn't I think of it?"

"How do you know that's where she is?" Abe questions.

"There have been several large orders for furniture and appliances to be delivered at a property that she owns," Manning replies in a superior tone of voice. "And the person who placed the orders is using credit cards that have been issued to one Margaret Susan Cavendish."

"So, now what do we do?" Guillermo inquires as he leans back in his seat.

"I'm arranging to send agents to retrieve her," Manning responds.

"What are you planning on doing?" Abe demands. "Putting her in cuffs and dragging her back here kicking and screaming."

"If necessary," Manning retorts heatedly.

"You mustn't like those agents very much," Guillermo points out. "A Mage who doesn't want to go somewhere, isn't going to go."

"So, what's she going to do?" Manning asks sarcastically. "Stomp her feet and throw a tantrum?"

"Guess you didn't get the memo," Guillermo snaps back. "Maggie's got her powers back. You try and force her to come back and those agents will returned to you tied in knots. I'll go and get her."

"I'm coming with you," Abe insists.

Guillermo glares at the merman for a good minute before he replies with a snarl, "Fine."

"Excuse me," Manning interrupts heatedly. "Last time I checked, I was still in charge of this circus. I say who goes and who stays."

"Maggie doesn't work for you," Guillermo reminds Manning. "We're going to have to convince her to come back or she'll just leave again."

"Fine, you two figure out what and or who you need and then tell me," Manning grumbles after a couple of minutes trying to find a hole in Guillermo's statement. "I get final say though."

With that Manning turns and stalks out of the room.

"He's planning on stopping me from going," Abe informs Guillermo.

"As much as I'd love to bust you in the chops for sending her away," Guillermo growls, scowling at Abe, "You're probably the only one who can convince her to come back."

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same way you do," Abe admits quietly. "Who else do you think we should bring along on this little safari?"

"Me," says a commanding voice from the doorway.

Startled, both men look towards the door and see Dr. Hodson standing there with her arms crossed and a very determined look on her face.

"But…," Abe starts.

"'But' nothing," she snarls. "I want to make sure that everything's ok with her and the babies before you drag her onto a plane. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," they respond in unison.

"Good," she states with a curt nod. "I'll start getting my things together. I'll let you know when I'm ready to go."

As if on cue, Hellboy and Liz come in with Trevor just as the doctor exits.

"Heard they found her," Hellboy grunts by way of a greeting.

"She's in California," Abe replies.

"What's out there?" Red asks as he plops himself into a large chair.

"Her childhood home," Guillermo answers as he starts to straighten up his desk.

"So what's she gonna do? Buy the house she used to live in?" HB inquires.

"Doesn't need too," Guillermo responds. "She never sold it. She was planning on moving back out there after college, but a nasty run in with her mother's family's lawyer killed that plan."

"So why would running into this lawyer stop her from moving into her own house?" Liz asks as she gets comfortable in another chair and starts to prepare to nurse the baby.

"Her mother's family lives in California," Guillermo explains. "When she was getting ready to move out there, she invited them to lunch so that she could finally meet them. Their response was to send their lawyer to the restaurant with a cease and desist order. After that she decided to put as much distance between her and them."

"So why'd she hold onto the house?" Hellboy questions.

"Not a clue," Guillermo states with a shrug. "Sentimental reasons?"

"Convenient to have a fully furnished house to go to when ever you want," HB comments.

"House, yes; fully furnished, no," Guillermo states as he starts putting a pile of books back onto the shelves. "Her grandmother tried to convince her to sell the property twenty-three years ago, but couldn't get Maggie to agree to it, though she did agree to sell pretty much everything in the house. There are a few personal items that are in storage, but other than that, the house is empty."

At this point Manning comes barreling back into the room and he doesn't look the least bit pleased about something. He goes charging past the others towards the large gold doors on the other side of the library.

"Oh dear," Abe mutters.

"Ah crap," Guillermo groans.

"Uh oh," Liz mumbles.

"What?" Hellboy demands.

A split second later HB gets his answer as the gold doors loudly get blown open by a strong wind, knocking Manning off of his feet and flat onto his back. Standing in the doorway with a _very_ displeased look on her face and without so much as a hair out of place is Maggie's grandmother. She stalks into the room and stands over Manning.

"And _when_, prey tell, were you planning on telling me that you had located my granddaughter, Dr. Manning?" she demands, her Southern accent more pronounced than normal.

"I was just about to call you when the guard called to tell me you were on your way down," Manning replies as he gets back to his feet and tries to regain some of his dignity. "How did you find out?"

"I have friends in all the right places," Mrs. Cavendish answers vaguely.

"I told her," Liz admits unashamedly as she stares straight at Manning and never breaks eye contact until he looks away.

"Yes, well, I'm putting a team together to retrieve Mrs. Sapien, so there's no reason to concern yourself," Manning states.

"I think I have every right to be concerned, Dr. Manning," she retorts. "This is my granddaughter we're talking abut, not some wanted criminal. Now where is she?"

"She's in California," Abe answers. "Guillermo and I will be going."

She eyes both of them for a moment before responding.

"I suppose that can't be helped," she mutters. "Who else is going?"

"Maggie's doctor," Guillermo replies.

"Good," Cavendish states with a nod. "Now, how are you planning on getting there?"

"They'll be going on the cargo plane we normally use on missions," Manning responds.

"You most certainly will not," she retorts. "My grandson-in-law is a pilot for a private charter plane service. I will book a flight to leave as soon as possible. Your people can be on it or not, but Margaret will most certainly _not_ be flying as cargo."

With that, she turns on her designer high heel and marches back out the door. A sudden gust of wind causes the large door to slam shut with a resounding BOOM. The others stare at the closed door for several moments before Manning comes to his senses.

"Who said you could call _her_?" Manning demands of Liz, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the closed doors.

"No one," Liz replies with a shrug as she pats Trevor on the back. "You didn't tell me not to either."

Manning stands there gaping at her for several seconds, turning a lovely shade of red, before letting out a huff and storming out of the room. Hellboy gives a low chuckle while Trevor lets out a very loud burp.

"You know, I called her maybe a half an hour ago," Liz muses as she latches Trevor onto the other breast. "How did she get her so fast?"

"She flew in on her broom," Guillermo replies sarcastically.

* * *

Late the next night Guillermo, Dr. Hodson, and a heavily disguised Abe find themselves climbing onto a luxury charter jet at Newark airport. Mrs. Cavendish, Sharon, Vicki and Ron are already waiting for them. Ron greets the new comers before he disappears into the cockpit where he starts to do the preflight check. The others settle themselves down into the plush seats and strap themselves in. Sometime after midnight, the preflight checks are done and they're cleared for takeoff.

Once at cruising altitude, Abe strips off the heavy and rather claustrophobic clothes that he used to get on board undetected. After removing the coat, hat, boots, pants, shirt and long scarf, he settles back into his seat and stares out the window. A short time later, he feels little hands on his thigh. He looks down and sees Vicki standing next to him. As soon as she has his attention, she lifts her little arms up and says, "Up."

Abe obliges and lifts the little girl up into his lap. She pats his face with her little hand before she settles in and sticks her thumb in her mouth. A short time later, she's sound asleep and Abe gladly just holds her despite her mother's offer to put her back in her seat. Vicki is the first person to be truly nice to him and he wants to hold onto that as long as he can.

* * *

About six hours later, Abe is putting his disguise back on as they get ready to land. A short time later, all of them are trekking across the tarmac in the pre-dawn light. Shortly, they are climbing into the cars provided for them by Manning. Soon they are making their way through San Francisco and early morning rush hour traffic.

When they finally make it to Mill Valley, the sun is finally coming over the horizon. They get to the gates just as the sun clears the mountains. They drive through the open gates and make their way up the still wet driveway.

When they reach the front doors, Abe is the first out of the car. No sooner does Abe place a foot onto the steps when he can feel something's wrong. He rushes up the stairs only to be stopped by the locked front doors.

"Something's wrong with Maggie," Abe cries out desperately.

A second later Abe hears the lock click open and he's through the door with the doctor hot on his heels. He races through the house not sure where he's going but headed there anyways. When he enters the kitchen, he stops in his tracks causing the doctor to run into him. When Hodson sees what caused him to put on the breaks, she gasps.


	10. Oh Dear God

"Oh dear god," Hodson gasps.

She and Abe race to Maggie's side trying to avoid stepping on blood or broken stoneware. Maggie lets out a whimpering moan as another contraction takes hold of her body. The doctor snaps open her medical bag and gets out her stethoscope while Abe takes his gloves off. They both vie for a position on Maggie's belly for a moment before the both find suitable spots to work.

"She's in pre-term labor," Abe states.

"The babies are showing signs of distress as well," Hodson announces as she pulls her stethoscope out her ears and wraps it around her neck.

"I can calm the babies," Abe informs her. "But you'll need to stop the labor."

"We need to get her off of this floor first," Hodson instructs.

"There's a bed in her old bedroom upstairs," Guillermo tells them.

"We'll get something to cover the bed," Mrs. Cavendish states as she grabs Sharon's arm and drags the younger woman out of the room.

Ron hands Vicki to Guillermo before he enters the kitchen and kneels down next to Maggie, lightly touching her arm.

"Maggie, it's Ron," he calls softly and a moment later she turns pain and fear filled eyes towards him. "We need to get you off of the floor. I'm going to pick you up. You're bleeding so this might hurt. Are you ready?"

She nods and wraps her arms around his neck as best she can. He gently lifts her into his arms and she gives out an involuntary cry of pain. Very carefully, he carries the scared, bloodied woman across the house and up the stairs. Once he's there, he's not sure where to go until he hears voices coming from one of the rooms. He steps in to find that a queen sized bed been covered with several towels over the bedding and his wife and her grandmother hurrying around the room trying to find more things to cover the bed in. He gently lays Maggie down and backs off as Abe and Hodson go back to work on her.

Ron quietly shepherds Sharon and her grandmother out the door and back down the stairs. They then follow the sounds coming from the parlor and find Guillermo starting a fire in the fireplace as Vicki toddles around the room trying to catch dust motes that are floating through the weak morning sunlight.

"Thought I'd try to warm the place up a bit," Guillermo states without looking up from his work. "I checked the furnace and the pilot light hasn't been lit. This room is directly under Maggie's so in time it will heat the room above us. Ron, I'm sure the doctor will want her things. Would you please be so kind as to bring them in?"

"Sure," Ron responds and he heads back out the door.

With some effort, Guillermo stands back up after sliding the fire shield back in place and he turns to look at the other people in the room. Sharon has picked Vicki up and is holding the small child close to her. Both of the women look white as a sheet as they nervously pace around the empty room, kicking up more dust as they go.

Deciding that it's better to just keep busy instead of pacing, he leaves the room and passes Ron as the taller man carries the first box of medical supplies up the stairs. Guillermo ends up in the kitchen and starts puttering around looking for things to do.

The first order of business is to get the mess on the floor cleaned up. Guillermo finds a roll of paper towels, a garbage can and a bottle of cleaner and then gingerly gets down on his knees. The shards of stoneware are carefully cleaned up followed by the scrubbing of the tiled floor. After putting some serious effort into it, the last of the blood is finally cleaned up.

Just as the last used paper towel makes its way into the garbage, Dr. Hodson comes downstairs. Guillermo painfully gets off of the floor and then joins her in the parlor with the others. Ron is leaning against the wall near one of the windows watching the world outside, Sharon and her grandmother have paced patterns in the dust covered floor and Vicki is happily creating little dust devils. The only one missing is Abe.

"I've managed to stop her labor again," Hodson sighs. "She's resting now and Abe's up there keeping an eye on things. We've also patched up her wounds. Fortunately, none of them were very deep, but there are a lot of them. I'm putting her on permanent bed rest until the babies are born in a couple of months, so there's no way she's getting on any plane any time soon. If you want to return home or stay in a hotel or something, please do so, but I'm staying here."

"If you think for one moment that I'm just going to abandon my granddaughter here, you are out of your cotton picking mind, young lady," Cavendish states haughtily.

Dr. Hobson stands there and blinks at the older woman in a state of shock. Guillermo sighs and takes pity on the poor woman, knowing that she has no clue to what the Air Mage is capable of.

"The doctor is right," Guillermo interjects, earning him a glare from the old bat. "Maybe we should find a hotel to stay in for a while. After all, there's only one bed in the house and Maggie's in it."

"That can easily be fixed," Cavendish huffs. "We'll simply buy the furniture we need."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hodson replies. "Dr. Manning told me that Maggie hired a moving company to move all of her furniture that's been in storage and is having it shipped here. It should be here in a few days."

"And how is that going to do us any good right now?" Cavendish snidely asks. "A few more furnished rooms won't hurt. Now I wish to see my granddaughter, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind," Hodson replies. "She's sleeping right now and I don't want anyone disturbing her."

"Yet you let that _husband_ of hers be up there with her," Cavendish snarls, grinding out the word 'husband' between her teeth. "Would you mind explaining that?"

"I already did," Hodson points out. "He's monitoring Maggie and the babies since I don't have the equipment to do it. Once she's feeling up to visitors, you will be first on the list. That's of course provided that she wants to see you. I don't want any one or any thing upsetting her. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

She casts a steely gaze around the room with a penetrating stare until she agreements from everyone except Vicki. She's off chasing dust motes again. With a huff, Cavendish gives a jerk of the head to Sharon before she marches out of the door. Sharon goes and gives a quick kiss to her husband, gets the keys to the car with the car seat in it from him, picks up Vicki and then follows her grandmother out the door. Once they hear the car engine start and the crunch of the tires pulling away, the remaining few let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Dear god, but that woman's a pain in the ass," Hodson mutters.

"Tell me about it," Ron and Guillermo answer in unison.

"What are we going to do about the heat?" Hodson asks, chuckling quietly with the two men.

"I'll contact PG&E about coming out and lighting the pilot light," Guillermo offers. "They're office isn't open yet, so for now I think we can keep warm by trying to get this place a little cleaned up."

"Where do we start?" Ron asks as he pushes himself off of the wall.

"I think the bathrooms and bedrooms should be our first priority," Hodson states. "We'll need those first. Maggie's room and the adjoining bathroom looked fine when I was up there, so we can skip those."

"And I just finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen," Guillermo adds. "I saw some more cleaning supplies in there, too. Who wants to do what and what should we do first?"

"Let's get the bathrooms done before we start on the bedrooms," Hodson suggests. "After that, I think it might be a good idea to make a shopping list and go to the grocery store. I sincerely doubt that Maggie planned on having company any time soon. And while I like take out as much as the next person, it's not good for any of us to do it too often."

"Sounds good to me," Ron replies with a shrug.

Before they can get to work though, they hear a car drive up to the front of the house. Ron answers the front door shortly after they hear the knock. Standing there is a strange man in a blue jacket over a blue button up shirt with PG&E sown over the breast and he's holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Hi, I'm here to light the pilot light for the furnace," the new comer states.

"Yes, of course," Guillermo happily replies. "Please follow me."

A short time later the pilot light is lit but they're warned not to use the furnace until they get the ducts cleaned. They're also reminded that they should have the flues looked to before they light any more fires in any of the other fireplaces. Guillermo gets started on making those calls while Ron and Hodson start cleaning. A few hours later, the front door opens and Sharon and Mrs. Cavendish come in carrying several bags each with Vicki in the lead.

"Well, we've got four beds ordered and they should be delivered this afternoon," Sharon announces as Vicki toddles up to her father and he picks her up. "There's bedding and stuff in the trunk of the car that still needs to be brought in and we also brought lunch."

"Wonderful," Ron gratefully rumbles just before he soundly kisses his wife. "I'm starved."

"And you're dirty," Sharon states in surprise. "What have you been doing? And why is there blood on your neck?"

"We've been cleaning," Ron tells her. "The blood's probably Maggie's. Now which of these bags is the food?"

Sharon separates the food bags from the rest and they head off to the kitchen. Once everyone is eating, they fill each other in on what's been accomplished. Not only are beds on their way, but night stands, a dining room table with chairs, lamps and an entire living room set has been ordered, but only the beds will be delivered today. A company that cleans air ducts is scheduled to arrive the next morning and a chimney sweep the day after that. They're just finishing their meals when a scream pierces the air that's so loud it shakes the windows.

"Maggie's awake," Guillermo observes as the doctor tears out of the room. "And she doesn't sound too happy."


	11. Reunion

In that hazy world between sleep and awake, she can feel him pressed up against her back, holding her. He lovingly caresses her belly and their unborn children. She sighs a happy sound as he nuzzles her hair just behind her ear and purrs.

"You cut your hair," he whispers.

Suddenly, she's fully awake and if his arm hadn't been around her belly she would be out of that bed and out the door. As it is, he tries to hold onto the whirling dervish that is his wife while also attempting to make sure she doesn't pull her IV out.

"Maggie, please calm down," he pleads as he continues to wrestle with her.

Her response to him is a kick in the leg. It's not so much the heel of her foot connecting with his shin that hurts. It's the fact that she did it on purpose that gets him.

A few more moments of struggle and Abe has her immobilized with his arms wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides and one of his legs holding both of hers down. But despite all of this, she still continues to squirm. He just holds her tighter and tries to talk soothingly into her ear. Instead of calming her, he ends up nearly being head butted by her, but he manages to pull his head back in time.

She screams in frustration, putting her Power into it. The sonic concussion she gives him leaves him momentarily stunned, but it's long enough for her to get out of the bed and get to the door. She doesn't even notice the IV as it's ripped out of the back of her hand.

Before she can get the door fully open though, he's on his feet and using his weight to slam the door shut again. She glares at him and starts to take a deep breath. He quickly grabs her and plants a kiss on her lips. But instead of melting into him like she used to, she kicks his other shin.

He jumps back and stands there, staring at her not sure which leg he should be putting weight on since they both hurt now. She glares back him through narrowed eyes, breathing heavily. At that instant, a very out of breath Dr. Hobson bursts into the room. She stands there panting and holding a stitch in her side as she looks at the two combatants before she points a finger at Abe.

"You, out," Hobson orders the merman before turning the finger towards Maggie. "You, back in bed."

He hesitates several seconds before complying with the doctor's orders and limps out of the room. Maggie stands there shaking with suppressed emotions and watches him go through narrowed eyes. The doctor leans against the door frame for a few more moments while she catches her breath and then starts to herd Maggie back to the bed.

Maggie sits on the edge of the bed, but refuses to lie back down as the doctor takes Maggie's hand in her own. Hodson knows it's pointless to examine Maggie until she relaxes. Maggie's gaze never leaves the door that Abe just exited through while the doctor starts applying pressure to the back of Maggie's hand.

"Maggie, please calm down," Hodson instructs with a sigh. "You're not doing yourself or the babies any favors by being this upset."

"Why is _he_ here?" Maggie bites out.

"Because he loves you," Hodson replies and gets a snort of disbelief in response. "Will you please just take a few deep breaths and try to calm yourself? We can discuss the pros and cons of men later."

With a sigh of defeat, Maggie starts to take those deep breaths but after a few inhales, she starts shivering. Hodson notices this and thinks that it's the due to the adrenaline leaving the pregnant woman's body that's causing the tremors until she finally notices that she's also shaking. It takes the doctor but a moment to realize that the room is freezing. She looks towards the window to determine which window is open and gets quite the shock.

"What happened to the windows?" Hodson asks which causes Maggie to turn around and look.

"Oops," Maggie mutters, turning a lovely shade of red.

"Oops?" Hodson inquires as her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline.

"Yea, I guess I got a little too loud and accidentally blew out the windows," Maggie admits as she starts to shrink down.

"You blew out…," Hodson mutters in shock and then shakes her head to clear it. "Well, now what am I going to do with you? I can't very well leave you in this room with no glass in the windows."

"That's ok, it's warmer down in the parlor anyways," Maggie replies with a shrug. "I guess I could try to drag the mattress down there."

"You will do no such thing, missy," Hodson suddenly commands her eyes snapping back to the other woman's shocked face. "You're on permanent bed rest until those babies come. So there's no way in Hell you're going to drag any mattress anywhere."

"Bed rest? But why?" Maggie demands.

"Maggie, if we hadn't arrived when we did this morning chances are you would have lost the babies and quite possibly your own life," Hodson informs her and notes with some satisfaction the sudden pallor to Maggie's cheeks. "Now please lie back and let me examine you."

"Why are you holding my hand?" Maggie asks as she reclines on the now messed up bed.

"In your quest to get out of the bed, you pulled your IV out," Hodson answers.

The doctor finally pulls her hands away to examine Maggie's abused appendage and remove the no longer needed tape. After patching up the hole and cleaning up the mess from the IV bag, Hodson goes on to do the rest of the examination. After listening to the babies heartbeats, the doctor gives Maggie the rest of the bad news.

"You're grandmother is here and would like to see you," Hodson tells her. "Plus, Sharon, Vicki, Ron and Guillermo came along for the ride."

"Where are they going to stay?" Maggie asks hopelessly, knowing that she's not going to be just left alone to live her life her way ever again.

"More beds are on the way," Hodson answers. "I intend to have this bed moved or commandeer one of the new ones and get you out of this room. I'd like to get you into a bigger room any ways, preferably with an attached bathroom. This room is ok, but I'm going to need to bring in some equipment and this room just doesn't seem quite big enough with out the equipment getting in the way."

"The only room that fits that description is the master bedroom," Maggie explains. "That's my parent's room and I wouldn't be comfortable in there."

"Sorry, Maggie," Hodson replies. "But I think you'll be even more uncomfortable in here come nightfall. As soon as the room's ready, we'll move you into the master bedroom. And I don't want any arguments."

"PG&E was supposed to send someone out to light the pilot light to the furnace," Maggie suddenly remembers.

"And he got here a few hours ago and he did do his job," Hodson informs her. "Unfortunately, twenty-three years of disuse has left the ducts pretty filthy so we have to get them cleaned before we can turn on the furnace. That will be taken care of tomorrow."

"Do I get any say in anything?" Maggie grumbles.

"Sure, you'll get a say in what you watch on TV, what books you read, what board or card games you play, you'll probably even have some say in what you're meals are," Hodson responds cheerfully. "However, you don't get a say in where you sleep or how long you get to be out of bed every day. Now, do you have any questions?"

"What TV?" Maggie inquires. "I don't have one. I don't have any books either, much less any games. And do I get any say on who gets to visit?"

"We'll get you a TV and some books and games later today," Hodson counters. "Yes, you can pick who can see you and who can't. But I must warn you, you're grandmother wants to see you. Oh, and Sharon brought you some lunch when you're feeling hungry."

"Might as well kill two birds with one stone," Maggie grumbles as she sits up and starts piling pillows behind her. "I'm hungry and it's best to get my grandmother over with as soon as possible. Would you mind sending them both up at the same time?"

"That, I can definitely do," the doctor smiles. "I'll be back later to check in on you. So take it easy and we'll see if there's something we can cover those windows with."

"That might be a good idea," Maggie replies as she pulls a blanket over herself.

"I'll send your lunch and grandmother up in a few minutes. Ok?" Hodson confirms.

"And doctor?" Maggie calls out just as Hodson is about to exit. "I don't want to see Abe again."

With a sigh, Hodson nods her agreement and then leaves. Once she's alone, Maggie lets out a sad sigh. There's only one reason that _he_'s here. _He_ must be here to take the babies away. But she won't let him, they're her life line and there's no way she's letting them go.

* * *

Shortly after being kicked out of Maggie's room, Abe limps into the kitchen with a throbbing headache, a buzzing in his head, sore shins and a heavy heart.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Cavendish states sarcastically.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cavendish," he simply greets as he looks around and discovers there are no chairs to sit on.

"What are you looking for?" Sharon asks.

"A place to sit," he answers.

"The chairs won't be here until tomorrow," Sharon replies. "You're going to have to stand or sit on the floor. I got you an egg salad sandwich, by the way. Would you like it?"

"Yes, please," Abe replies as he collapses onto the floor with a rather inelegant thud.

Sharon goes to the fridge to retrieve the sandwich and then hands it to him. He thanks her as he unwraps his lunch. The others watch him expectantly as he eats. He knows what they want, but they can wait, his stomach can't. When he's about half way done, he finally decides to answer the unasked questions running around in their heads.

"Maggie's still upset with me," Abe states without looking up.

"We kind of figured that part out," Guillermo responds a smirk. "Why are you limping?"

"She kicked me in the shins," Abe replies just before taking a rather large bite, pointedly ignoring the poorly hidden snickers he hears.

"How are she and the babies doing?" Sharon asks after she gets herself under control.

"They're better, but I think the doctor is correct," Abe answers after swallowing. "She needs to stay in bed if we want these babies to make it to term."

"You know it would have never come to this if you hadn't chased her away," Cavendish heatedly states with her eyes narrowed.

"I know," Abe mumbles just before shoving the last of his food into his mouth.

He gets up and hobbles off, not caring where he's going. He's already spent the past week kicking himself for his action, he doesn't need help. He wanders the halls until he finds himself standing in front of a closed door. He opens the door and is temporarily blinded by the light. It seems he's ended up in the garden room. Even with the grimy windows and weak winter sun, the room is still filled with plenty of light and warmth.

He places a bare hand on the wall and he's taken back to Maggie's childhood as her mother and a much younger Guillermo teach her the finer details in using her power. He 'watches' as what appears to be a five year old Maggie stares into a large clay pot filled with dirt as Guillermo instructs her to gently push her 'power' into the seed buried in the dirt before her so that a seedling will form. She screws up her little face in concentration and then suddenly there's an explosion. When the dust settles, Maggie, Selma and Guillermo have all been knocked down and are sitting on the floor and before them is a fully matured orange tree complete with ripe oranges on it. The top of the tree has broken through the glass roof and the anchor roots are splayed out over the tiles while the tap root has drilled a hole right through the floor. Maggie starts crying over her 'failure' while her mother and Guillermo try not to laugh.

Abe pulls his hand away from the wall, idly wondering where he left his gloves. With slumped shoulders he sits on one of the stone benches, puts his elbows on his knees and drops his head into his hands. He's not sure how long he's been wallowing in misery before he hears Guillermo come in.

"If you're here to tell me what a jerk I've been, please leave," Abe states without looking up. "I'm kicking myself just fine."

"Actually, I've come to give you back your gloves," Guillermo responds as he takes a seat next to the merman. "You left them on the kitchen floor."

"Thank you," Abe mumbles as he sits up and takes back his gloves.

"So, what happened?" Guillermo asks while he watches Abe put his gloves back on.

"She wasn't happy to see me," Abe replies as he plops his head back into his hands. "When I tried to keep her in the bed, she screamed so loud I was stunned."

"She also blew out the windows," Guillermo tells him. "But that's not what I'm talking about. What happened that you caused you to turn into such a jerk? Besides dying of course."

"When I was dead, I saw something," Abe starts hesitantly. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think I witnessed how I came to be what I am."

"So that's why you were doing all that research?" Guillermo questions.

"Yes," Abe moans. "I was so obsessed with finding out about my past that I totally ignored my present."

"And your future," Guillermo points out. "The doctor came down a little while ago. Maggie doesn't want to see you again."

Abe lets out a heart wrenching groan and Guillermo pats him on the back.

"Dr. Hodson and I have talked about it and we're willing to try and talk some sense into that girl's head," Guillermo assures him. "Unfortunately, The Wicked Witch of the East has no intention of being helpful in this matter and with her hormones running rampant, Maggie is going to be hard to convince. Ron and Sharon are willing to try, but it doesn't really sound like their hearts are in it."

"Manning's going to want me back at the bureau," Abe states out of blue as he suddenly sits up and looks at Guillermo. "He told me that I could come out here, get Maggie and then I was to get my 'fish stick butt' back there pronto."

"Hodson and I will take care of Manning," Guillermo informs him. "Whether or not she agrees, Maggie needs you. And besides, what good are you going to be doing anyone if you're hiding in your tank making that god awful keening noise again. If that doesn't convince him to let you stay, then I'll sic Hellboy on him. Right now our main concern is where are you going to sleep? The bathtubs aren't that big. The biggest one is in the master bedroom suite but as soon as it's ready, Maggie's going to be moved in there."

"So close to the ocean, but so far away," Abe mutters as his head sinks back onto one hand.

"Abe, you're a genius," Guillermo exclaims. "This property has a private beach; though no one's enforced it for over two decades so I'm not sure if there's going to be people there or not. But after dark, it should be safe for you to sneak down there. Though you do need to watch out for the current and make sure your back here before dawn, but it should work."

"It does sound wonderful," Abe admits.

"Well, I'm glad that's figured out," Guillermo sighs as he stands. "Now if you'll excuse me, Hobson's making a shopping list and I want to make sure that there are some foods on there that I can eat."

"A shopping list?" Abe asks. "May I add to it?"

"I don't think even the specialty stores are going to have rotten eggs, Abe," Guillermo chuckles. "California has a wide array of food products, but not that wide."

"Not for rotten eggs, for Maggie," Abe replies. "When we were on our honeymoon, I did the cooking. I would like to cook for her again."

"You know, that sounds like a very good idea," Guillermo admits. "Let's go see what they have so far."

Nearly an hour and a couple of arguments later, Hodson and Guillermo leave with the list and the larger of the two cars. While they're gone, the master bedroom and bathroom gets cleaned, the broken windows are boarded up and the new beds are delivered and set up. Several hours after that, and very close to diner time, the doctor and the librarian return with everything on their list. A couple TV sets, a wide variety of books, games and videos plus all of the food.

There are also clothes and toiletries for the two of them and an extra toothbrush for Abe. Since no one had planned on spending more than a day in California, no one had packed. Sharon and Cavendish had already taken care of themselves, Vicki and Ron on their shopping expedition earlier that morning.

As the car is unloaded, Abe starts diner and in a fairly short period of time he's made linguini with a pesto sauce, garlic bread and a salad. When it's sent up to Maggie, she at first rejects it. But after Hodson all but threatens to stuff it down her throat, she meekly complies and eats her meal.

Abe makes his first venture into the Pacific Ocean that night and discovers that sleeping out there isn't going to be as easy as he first thought. Guillermo wasn't kidding about the strong current and Abe quickly finds himself on his way down to Monterey Bay before finding the trick to a good night's sleep. After noticing an otter soundly snoozing, Abe finds himself a nice sturdy Giant Kelp, wraps himself up in its stipe and has a fairly pleasant night's sleep.

Over the course of the next week the rest of the furniture arrives. Even with the furniture that was purchased and the furniture that was taken out of storage, the immense house is only a little over half furnished. By the end of that week, Ron is called back to work and leaves Sharon and Vicki behind with Cavendish, Guillermo, Hodson and Abe. He comes back from time to time after that to visit, but can never stay long. After about a month of this living arrangement, life gets interesting.


	12. The Mother's Side

"Explain to me again why we're doing this?" he asks his father.

"Because, Sean, your grandmother isn't up to doing it," is the response. "Why do I have to keep saying that?"

"It's just, I don't know, it feels wrong somehow," Steven answers. "This is Grandpa's den, his inner sanctum, his bat cave if you will. No one was allowed in here without him, including the maid. It just doesn't feel right to be in here poking around."

"We're not poking around," his father reminds Sean as another file is returned to the cabinet. "We're taking care of his affairs. Now that Dad's gone, Mom and I need to know exactly what's been going on with the business. He's been dead for nearly two months now and the foaling season is here. We've got to have the sires and dams sorted out before any of the foals can go on the market. Then there's all these people trying to get to your grandmother's money. Frauds have no problem praying on the grieving to make an easy buck."

"And since you're the eldest son, you get the lovely joy of sorting all of this stuff out," Sean states as he drops down into the ostrich hide chair behind the desk. "Damn well inconvenient of him to die right before Thanksgiving."

"There's never a convenient time to die, Sean," the elder man sighs as he starts to flip through another file. "And yes, because I'm the oldest, it's my job to look after things. I just wish Dad had felt it necessary to at least take Mom into his confidence and tell her where everything is."

"Grandpa was always the secretive type, wasn't he?" Sean muses as he runs his hand over the antique desk.

"Not always," the father absently replies as he scans the contents of the file. "There was a time when he was the most open man in the world."

"Really? What changed him?" Steven asks just as the business line rings.

"I don't know, but I've got an idea," is the answer from the older man just before he picks up the phone, barely noticing that someone is using the house line. "Steele Breeding Stables, Steven Steele speaking. How may I help you?" There's a pause for about a minute before Steven replies, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to take that up with our lawyers."

With that, Steven slams the handset back down into its cradle. He takes several calming breaths before he turns back to his son. He's rather surprised to see the center drawer of the desk out and lying on top of the desk while the younger man has his arm inside the hole.

"What are you doing?" Steven asks.

"Did you know that there's a secret compartment in this desk?" Sean counter asks.

Steven lays his hand on the wood and is shocked to see that his son is right.

"I never knew that," Steven states in surprise. "There's something in it, too."

"I know, that's why I've got my arm in here," Sean replies. "How long has Grandpa had this desk?"

"He got it shortly after…," Steven trails off.

"After?" Sean prompts.

"After my sister left over thirty years ago," Steven replies quietly.

"You have a sister?" Sean asks in surprise as he continues to fiddle inside the desk.

"Once, but she had a falling out with Dad and we never heard from her again," Steven states sadly. "She had come home from college saying she had a surprise for us, but whatever it was, it set Dad off big time. He got home first and by the time the rest of us got here, she was already gone and Dad was saying he didn't have a daughter any more. What's taking so long? Are you an Earth Mage or not?"

"I am, but Grandpa did something to the compartment opening," Sean grunts as he screws his face up in concentration. "I'm trying not to destroy whatever's in there. So, who was older?"

"She was," Steven responds. "By ten minutes."

Sean raises his eyebrows in shock and then goes back to work in silence for another minute before a look of triumph crosses his face. He pulls out a folder filled with papers and newspaper clippings. After making sure he got everything out, he hands it to his father and then returns the draw to its proper place. When he looks back up, Steven has taken a seat across the desk from his son and has noticeably paled.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Sean inquires as he quickly gets up and comes around the desk.

"It's Selma," Steven whispers, nearly in tears. "He kept a file on her. All these years and I thought she didn't want to talk to us any more. He hid everything she sent us. Look at this. It's a wedding invitation. She's married."

Sean briefly glances as the once white paper, now tinged ivory with age and then looks down at the open file in his father's lap. A newspaper clipping near the bottom catches his attention and he carefully pulls it out as his father goes through the other items.

"Here's a birth announcement," Steven says shakily. "I have a niece. You have a cousin named Margaret Susan Cavendish. God, she must be…she's nearly thirty-three. She's a little more than five years older than you. Here's a baby picture of her. She was cute. I wonder what she looks like now. Pretty as her mother I bet."

Sean is barely listening to his father as he reads the article in his hand.

"I wonder if there's a current address in here," Steven muses excitedly as he starts to riffle through the papers.

"Not for Aunt Selma there won't be," Sean sadly states as he hands the newspaper clipping to his father.

Steven takes it and reads the headline. He's glad he's already sitting down as he can feel all of the blood drain from his face and it seems as if the world just shifted into the wrong direction. He rereads what's printed there in hopes that he read it wrong, but it hasn't changed. He barely registers that the date on the news paper is _Saturday, July 9, 1983;_ about eleven years after Selma had left.

"**SON OF SHIPPING MILLIONAIR, WIFE DIE IN FREAK BOATING ACCIDENT"**

_Yesterday, the USS Papillon sank in a freak squall on its way to the Hawaiian Islands on a privately chartered cruise. Of the fifty passengers and crew, there were no survivors and all but a few bodies have been recovered. Among the casualties were Rupert William Cavendish, only son to shipping magnet William and Susan Cavendish, and his wife Selma Emily (nee Steele) of the Steele Breeding Stables which many a champion Thoroughbred has come out of. _

_They were on the cruise to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary says a close family friend. They leave behind a nine year old daughter…_

Steven can't read any more as his eyes fill with the tears of loss and regret. Sean pulls the newspaper out of his father's nerveless fingers and retrieves the folder from his lap. Retaking his seat at the desk, he starts to carefully go through the papers in there, letting his father grieve in silence. What he finds is not only surprising, but a bit disquieting as well.

"What else is in there?" Steven asks quietly after he finally regains his composure.

"Not much more," Sean answers sadly. "But what there is isn't happy news."

"Why? What is it?" Steven demands.

"There's a letter from my cousin," Sean replies. "She invited Grandma and Grandpa to lunch over a decade ago saying she wished to finally meet them."

"So what's wrong with that?" Steven questions, a frown wrinkling his brow. "Why wouldn't that be happy news?"

"There's a copy of a cease and desist order along with a private communication with Grandpa's lawyer to have it drawn up and issued against one Margaret Susan Cavendish," Sean informs his father. "I wonder why Grandfather did all of this."

The two men sit and muse about this for several minutes as Sean continues to go through the remaining papers. When he gets to the end of the papers he comes across an envelope. He picks it up and stares at the front of it for a few moments, a bit confused.

"Cavendish. Cavendish. Cavendish," Steven quietly mutters to himself. "How do I know that name?"

"Dad?" Sean calls, pulling his father out of his wonderings.

"Yes, what is it?" Steven responds.

"This is for you," Sean replies as he hands the envelope over.

Steven frowns at the envelope for a while. His name is written across the front in his own father's hand writing. Deciding that he's not going to get any questions answered staring at the envelope; he pulls the letter out and begins to read.

_Dear son,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead and you have found the folder. I'm sorry I was never able to tell you in life what you have found out with my death. The night Selma left she had come home with the man she had Kissed. Normally, this would be cause for celebration, but when I took one look at this Cavendish fellow I knew him for what he is in an instant. He was an Air Mage. My sweet little girl had been tricked into giving away her heart by a good for nothing Air Mage! I was furious to say the least. Many things were said that night that I can never take back. My foolish pride won't let me beg for forgiveness in life, so I must ask for it in death. Please forgive me, son, for sending away your twin and never telling you why. I was a fool. Her daughter lives in New Jersey, though she still owns the property that her parents owned. I have enclosed the addresses. I hope you can find solace with that._

_Love,_

_Dad_

More tears follow the first ones as Steven hands Sean the letter. The younger man reads the letter a couple of times before he puts it down.

"Should we show this to Grandma?" Sean finally asks.

"No, not yet," Steven answers. "Mom's not ready for it."

"I'm not ready for what?" comes a voice from the doorway.

Both men jump and turn to look towards the matriarch of the family. Her diminutive stature belies the hidden strength within, though she seems smaller than normal even to her own family. Son and grandson are both taken back how old she looks. Her silver mane, normally done in a fashionable style hangs loose around her shoulders and the wrinkles on her face seem more pronounced than usual.

"I'm not ready for what, Steven?" Margaret Steele repeats.

"Um, nothing," Sean lies as he tries to discreetly get the folder off of the desk.

"Horse feathers," Margaret scoffs. "I may not be a Mage, but even I can tell when you're lying. And don't think you're so big that I can't put either one of you over my knee."

"It's nothing, Mom," Steven assures her. "Just go relax."

"I'm done relaxing," Margaret tells him as she steps into the room. "This place isn't going to run itself. Now give me that folder you're trying to hide, Steven."

"Folder? What folder?" Sean inquires, trying to look innocent.

"Give me the folder, one," she starts in a warning tone.

"Really, Mom, it's nothing," Steven insists.

"Give me the folder, two," she continues, her eyes narrowing. "You don't _even_ want me getting to three."

With a sigh, Steven nods at Sean and the younger man brings out the folder and hands it to his grandmother. She continues to glare at him as she snatches the folder from his hand. Steven stands and guides his mother into his seat.

"I'm not an invalid, you know," she grumbles as she sits.

"Trust me, Mom, you're going to need it," Steven states and she looks at him quizzically as she opens the cover.

She starts to examine the contents. She finds the wedding invitation and birth announcements first and gets excited, but then she reads the newspaper clipping and begins to shake. The letter from Maggie and the cease and desist order all but undo her. It's not until she gets to the letter from her husband to her son that she loses all control.

For the next several minutes she sobs her heart out as Steven stands next to her with his hand on her shoulder as his own tears silently slide down his face. Watching his grandmother and father cry brings the sting of tears to Sean's eyes as well. When they all finally pull themselves together, Margaret looks at Sean with a piercing stare.

"Find her," she orders as she hands her grandson the letter with the addresses on it. "I don't care what it takes, just find her."

"Mom, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Steven says worriedly as Sean takes the letter and quickly leaves the room. "After that little cease and desist order, I'm not sure she's going to be too interested in hearing from us."

"That doesn't matter," she retorts. "What matters is getting to know my granddaughter. She has gone through most of her life thinking I want nothing to do with her when nothing could be further from the truth. She is my child's child and I want to know her."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" he asks, giving her the penetrating stare this time.

"I just talked to the Librarian," she admits. "When the Seer in a Family dies a new one emerges immediately and it's always a fully trained adult. I've checked with everyone in our family, Steven. None of them are the Seer. What if _she's_ the Seer? We have to bring her into this family."

Further conversation is interrupted by the ranch manager calling up to the house and informing them that one of the mares appears to have gone into labor. With that news, all discussion of long lost relatives and Seers is dropped as they prepare for the arrival of the newest foal at the stable.

* * *

The next few weeks Sean spends trying to find his long lost cousin. He finds out quite a bit about her past, but not much on her current situation. What news he does have, he gladly gives to his grandmother and father.

"Well, Cousin Maggie has had quite the interesting life," Sean tells them. "After her parents died, she moved in with her dad's parents in Atlanta, Georgia. She was privately tutored until she got her high school equivalent when she was sixteen and her grandfather died shortly thereafter. It's after that, that she invited you and Grandpa to lunch. After that she returned to the East Coast where she went Harvard and got she got master degrees in business and biology. She graduated when she was twenty-one. She then spent a year traveling mostly in Europe before she bought some land in New Jersey and started 'The Last Chance Ranch' where she takes in abused animals. She also owned the land next to the ranch and that was one of the addresses Grandpa had, but she recently sold it and purchased another property some fifteen miles north of there right next to a sanitation facility. I managed to get a phone number. I called and left a message, but I haven't heard anything back and I called about a week ago."

"It could be she's on vacation," Steven suggests.

"I thought that too, but on a whim I decided to check out the second address," Sean replies. "The electricity, gas and water have just recently been turned back on at that address and she still owns it."

"Maybe she's decided to winter there," Margaret proposes. "She wouldn't be the first to have a winter home. Where is this place?"

"It's in Mill Valley," Sean answers.

"That's only a few hours drive from here," Steven says. "I could easily make the trip in a day."

"I'm coming with you," Margaret states in a tone of voice that dares anyone to argue with her.

"Ok, how about we go tomorrow?" Steven asks. "None of the mares are due to give birth for another week and even so, Sean can keep an eye on things."

"That sounds good to me," Margaret answers. "Is that alright with you, Sean?"

"Yea, fine with me," Sean replies.

"Good, then it's settled," Margaret happily proclaims. "Tomorrow Steven and I will go and meet my granddaughter."

"There's something else you should know," Sean informs them. "I checked with the Librarian to see which side of the family she took after. It turns out she's both an Air and an Earth Mage."

* * *

The next day, shortly before noon, Steven and Margaret Steele pull up to the gate of Cavendish Acres. And sit there in the idling car trying to get the butterflies in their stomachs under control. Steven stares at the sign over the sign before realization dawns on him.

"That's it!" he nearly shouts causing his mother to jump. "That's how I know the Cavendish name. I remember it was this little upstart ranch that was breeding Quarter Horses over twenty years ago. I remember Dad being so intent on running them out of business even though we breed Thoroughbreds. It never made any sense to me until now."

"He was a proud man who never could let go of a grudge," she sadly sighs with a shake of her head. "But that doesn't matter now. What does matter is meeting my granddaughter. And we're not going to do that sitting here."

With that, he puts the car into gear and pull up the long driveway. While the pavement is riddled with cracks, there are no weeds growing between them, obvious to Steven the work of an Earth Mage. When they come around the bend, they both burst out laughing.

"It figures Selma would live in Tara," he snickers.

"She did so love that movie," she chuckles sadly.

They pull up next to the front steps and he turns off the car. Then they get out of the warm car and shiver as the bitter February wind blows past them. They take the few steps up to the front door and they stand there. They're there for a good minute before he gets up the nerve to ring the bell. Another minute passes before they hear movement on the other side of the door. When the door is finally opens, Margaret gasps and nearly faints.

"Guillermo?"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to 'Gone with the Wind' or Tara. 


	13. Family Ties

"Margaret? Steven?" Guillermo asks as he leans on his cane and grips it so tight that his knuckles turn white. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to meet Maggie," Steven answers for his mother as she still seems to be in a bit of shock.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why?" Guillermo inquires as he stands up a bit straighter. "Why now? It's been over thirty years since you kicked Selma out of your lives. Over fifteen years since Maggie tried to mend that bridge only for you to blow it up. So, please explain to me why you're here."

"We didn't know," Margaret whispers, shaking from either the cold or the pent up emotions, she's not sure which.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Guillermo demands, pounding his cane into the marble floor. "Your name was on that cease and desist order, Margaret. How could you possibly not know?"

"Guillermo, please, it's freezing out here," Steven interrupts as he wraps an arm around his mother. "May we please come in?"

"Fine," Guillermo grumbles as he steps back, allowing them entrance into the house. "Follow me."

Guillermo leads them into the now furnished parlor where the uninvited guests take seats on the new furniture. The new comers look around quietly noting the top of the line décor. Guillermo closes the door and takes a seat in an overstuffed chair with an ottoman, thanking his lucky stars that the old bat, Sharon and Vicki had gone off on yet another shopping spree.

"So, please answer my questions, Margaret," Guillermo insists as he props his leg up onto the footrest. "What didn't you know? And why come now?"

"We didn't know that Maggie even existed until a few weeks ago," Margaret starts to explain, and quickly continues at Guillermo's look of disbelief. "Perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning."

"Perhaps that would be best," Guillermo replies as he sits back to hear their tale.

* * *

Dr Hobson comes downstairs and finds Abe standing next to the closed parlor door with his bare hand against the wood. She walks up to him, but before she can ask him what he's doing he holds a finger up to his lips to silence her. Suddenly, she realizes she's hearing voices that she doesn't recognize coming through the door. Abe quickly takes off his second glove and holds his hand out to her. She takes his hand and it's if they're standing in the same room as the people who are talking.

She can't see anything beyond what's in front of her, but that's not what's important. She listens as these new people tell of a folder found after the woman's husband's death. The information inside of it telling them the fate of the long lost daughter and a grandchild they never knew existed.

"Ok, so you didn't know that Maggie existed because Simon kept it hidden from you," Guillermo concedes. "But something tells me there's more to this then you're telling me. So spill. What is it?"

"I'm going to be a great-grandmother in a couple of months," Margaret tells him.

"Congratulations," Guillermo replies less than enthusiastically.

"Simon was the Seer in our family," she continues.

"Ah ha, and now the truth comes out," Guillermo states triumphantly. "You want her back to see if she's your family's new Seer. I knew that there was more to this than meets the eye."

"Guillermo, please, can we just meet her?" she begs. "I don't expect her to be jumping up and down with joy, but please, we want to try and mend that 'bridge' that was blown up. To say that we're sorry that we haven't been able to be there for her."

"That decision is not up to me," Guillermo states.

"Then is it up to the woman standing just outside the door?" Steven asks and Guillermo suddenly looks up at the door.

"Actually, she's one of them," Guillermo answers just before raising his voice a bit. "Please come in, doctor. We have company."

After a moment of feet shuffling coming from the other side of the closed door, a woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes opens the door and comes into the room. She looks questioningly at the new comers who look at her hopefully.

"Dr. Hodson, this is Margaret and Steven Steele," Guillermo introduces. "They're Maggie's grandmother and uncle."

"I've met Maggie's grandmother," Hodson responds in confusion.

"The old bat is Maggie's father's mother," Guillermo clarifies. "This is her mother's mother."

"Oh," is all Hodson can come up with.

"They want to meet Maggie," Guillermo tells the doctor, looking at her pointedly.

"I'll tell her that you're here, but don't expect her to be to happy about the idea," Hodson states as she turns her attention to the newcomers. "And if she says 'no' I will expect you to heed her wishes and leave. I will not have her upset."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Margaret demands.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," Hodson replies.

"What is wrong with my granddaughter?" Margaret insists.

"She hasn't been feeling well and she's on bed rest," Hodson vaguely answers.

"Is she going to be alright?" Margaret asks worriedly.

"She'll be fine in a few weeks," Hodson responds.

"What's wrong with her?" Steven inquires.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Hodson firmly retorts. "If Maggie wants to tell you, then that is her prerogative, but I'm staying out of it."

With that, she turns on her heel and marches out of the room. She notices a blue shadow hanging out near the open door, ready to move if the wrong person goes through the door. She ignores the merman as with a groan and a sigh, she hikes up the grand staircase again.

* * *

When she enters the master bedroom she finds Maggie slumped against a pile of pillows and channel surfing. She looks totally bored as she pauses for a moment in her surfing before continuing. Hodson wonders if getting that satellite dish was such a good idea.

"Eight million channels and not a thing worth watching," Maggie grumbles as she turns off the TV and drops the remote on the night stand.

"How are you feeling?" Hodson pleasantly asks.

"Just like I did the last time you asked me an hour ago," Maggie grumpily replies. "Like a beached whale. Is there a special reason for this visit, doctor?"

"Well, actually there is," Hodson admits a bit hesitantly. "We have some unexpected visitors downstairs."

"And?" Maggie prompts, eyeing the physician suspiciously.

"Your grandmother and uncle are here to see you," Hodson tells her.

"Which uncle? I've got three of them," Maggie says. "And why would my grandmother being here be news?"

"Actually, not the relatives from your father's side," Hodson replies. "They're you mother's relatives."

Maggie just stares at her in surprise, too stunned to talk. After about a minute, she opens her mouth and then closes it again. She repeats this process several times before she finally finds her voice.

"Why?" Maggie growls, her eyes narrowing. "What do they want?"

"Well, they claim they want to meet you," Hodson answers. "But I overheard them talking about needing a new 'seer' for the family. Do you know what they meant by that?"

"Yes, I know what they were talking about," Maggie all but snarls.

"Are you willing to meet them?" Hodson asks.

"They ignore me, tell me not to contact them and then suddenly they want me to be all friendly with them?" Maggie rhetorically snaps, and then snorts in amusement. "How delicious is that? They have to come begging to see me because I'm their Seer. Beautiful."

"They say they didn't know about you," Hodson tells her. "That it was your grandfather that ordered the cease and desist order you got."

"Was Guillermo in the room when they said that?" Maggie asks.

"Yes, they were talking to him," Hodson replies. "I just, sort of, eavesdropped on them through the door."

"Was there a big blue stethoscope helping you?" Maggie inquires.

"Yes, Abe helped me listen in on them, and yes, I know that's rude," Hodson responds. "Are you willing to see them?"

"Maybe in about thirty-two years I'll see them, but not now," Maggie grumbles. "Let them figure out the hard way whether or not any new babies are Mages."

"I'll let them know," Hodson states as she turns to leave.

* * *

Sharon pulls the borrowed vehicle past the front of the house and squeezes past the unfamiliar truck sitting in front of it. After parking in the garage, she gets out and goes to work on Vicki's seat, finally pulling the sleeping child out of the car. When she looks over at her grandmother, she notices the very displeased look and ridged back of the older woman.

"What's the matter?" Sharon asks as she opens the trunk of the car.

"What are they doing here?" Cavendish demands.

"Who?" Sharon inquires, completely confused while she starts pulling shopping bags out of the trunk.

"Didn't you see what was painted on the side of the truck?" Cavendish questions heatedly, staring accusingly at said truck.

"No," Sharon answers as she struggles to juggle the baby and her purchases. "I was too busy trying not to hit it."

"Well, come see then," Cavendish insists.

Cavendish ignores the rest of the items in the trunk or Sharon's obvious difficulty as she stalks off. Sharon follows behind her grandmother as best she can. When they get to the full sized pick up truck, 'Steele Breeding Stables' is clearly painted onto the side along with a picture of a running horse.

"Ok, so?" Sharon asks, still confused.

"I guess I never told you," her grandmother replies as she continues to glare at the truck. "Margaret's mother's maiden name was Steele."

"You think her mother's family is here?" Sharon inquires.

"I know they are," Cavendish states. "Steele Breeding Stables tried to put Rupert and Selma out of business when they were alive. I cannot think for one moment why they would suddenly want to be here, unless it's to cause more trouble. And if that's the case, I'll give them trouble they won't soon forget."

With that, Cavendish marches up the steps and through the front door as Sharon staggers behind her. Just inside the entryway, Cavendish stops and listens. Sharon drops the bags as soon as she's through the door, shuts it and trails behind her grandmother who's obviously headed for the parlor.

Cavendish steps purposefully towards the parlor, her designer shoes clicking against the marble floor. She sees Abe lurking near the door and casts him a withering glance just before she marches into the room. Sharon wearily trails behind with her sleeping daughter weighing her down. She repositions the child and follows her grandmother. A man with salt and pepper hair who looks to be in his late fifties stands as they enter and a much older woman with silver hair tastefully styled turns to look at them with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Oh, good, your back," Guillermo says with no enthusiasm in his voice and a cold look in his eyes. "Margaret and Steven may I introduce you to Susan Cavendish and Sharon and Vicki Mann, Maggie's grandmother, cousin and second cousin. This is Maggie's other grandmother and her uncle."

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Cavendish says in her most haughty tone. "What brings you to our little neck of the woods?"

"I know you must think we're horrible people," Margaret states softly. "But please believe us when I say that we had no idea that Maggie even existed until a few weeks ago."

"How do you not know about a grandchild for over thirty years?" Cavendish demands.

"My husband hid her existence from us," Margaret explains. "He died a few months ago and Steven and his son Sean were going through Simon's things when they found the folder hidden in his desk. It's taken Sean this long to find Maggie. I know she must be plenty angry for what she's been put through, but I'll I can say is we're sorry."

"And I'm sure that'll more than make up for the many years of pain and suffering the child has gone through," Cavendish waspishly replies.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Guillermo gripes. "This is between Maggie and them. It doesn't involve you."

"If it involves, my granddaughter, then it involves me," Cavendish snaps as Sharon wanders past her. "After all I was named her guardian when her parents died."

"This may surprise you, but you're not her guardian any more," Guillermo growls back while Sharon takes a seat by a window with a sigh of relief. "In fact, I think she's been doing an incredible job taking care of herself for quite some time now."

"It doesn't matter that it's no longer my job to watch out for her," Cavendish replies as her eyes narrow at him while Steven makes his way over to Sharon. "As her grandmother it is my duty to watch out for her. I want what's best for her, nothing more, and nothing less."

"What do you think?" Steven asks the tired woman.

"I think that if you had any sense, you'd go running out that door screaming and never look back," Sharon replies while she kicks off her shoes.

"Sharon!" her grandmother exclaims in surprise.

"Grandmother, do you think, for just once, you and Guillermo could be in the same room without you two trying to kill each other?" Sharon asks wearily as she leans back in her seat.

"I haven't tried killing him," Cavendish points out. "He's still breathing isn't he?"

"And her heart is still beating," Guillermo adds as the two combatants glare at one another.

"See what I mean?" Sharon asks Steven, looking up at him. "Get out while you still can."

Before Cavendish can reprimand her granddaughter, Dr. Hodson walks in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Steele, Maggie said no," Hodson tells them without preamble. "She says to try back in about thirty-two years and you're going to have to figure out if any new babies are Mages the hard way."

"Don't be sorry, Dr. Hodson," Margaret sadly sighs. "I had only hoped that we could finally meet her. Maybe someday she can forgive us."

"If she changes her mind, she can call us at this number," Steven states as he hands the doctor his business card. "Until then, we'll leave you good folks in peace. Come on, Mom. I know this great little restaurant down in Ghirardelli Square that'll knock your socks off."

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you," Margaret says as she stands. "Goodbye."

With that, the two leave the room. Just after crossing the threshold, Steven sees movement out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he turns to look, what ever it was, is gone. With a shrug, he and his mother are shown out by Hodson and Guillermo vacates the parlor as quickly as physically possible after they leave. Hodson passes by the parlor as Cavendish is giving her granddaughter a piece of her mind.

"How dare you speak to me that way, young lady," Cavendish snaps.

"Tell me, Grandmother; is it your goal to alienate nearly everyone in this house?" Sharon asks.

"Of course not, child," Cavendish admonishes. "Now, where did you put my purchases?"

"They're still in the trunk," Sharon answers as she shifts the twenty-five pound dead weight on her chest.

"Well, be a dear and retrieve them for me," Cavendish requests as she starts to strip off her coat and gloves.

"I sit corrected," Sharon replies as she struggles her way out of her seat. "You are out to alienate everyone in the house. Get your own bags, Grandmother. I'm going to put Vicki down for her nap and then I'm taking one myself."

With that, Sharon leaves a stunned Cavendish standing in the parlor with one of her gloves half off and her mouth hanging open.


	14. The Challenge

"I wish you could go," Sharon says as she picks up Maggie's breakfast dishes and places them on the tray.

"Me, too," Maggie replies. "Anything to get out of this damn bed. I feel like I'm ready to burst."

"I know," Sharon starts.

"You do, do you?" Maggie snorts, puffing up. "And since when have you been confined to one and a half months of bed rest?"

"Ok, so I don't know, but that's no reason to bite my head off," Sharon snaps back.

"Sorry," Maggie grumbles, deflating into the pillows. "It's just so damn well frustrating being told I can't do anything. I'm allowed to get up for ten minutes every two hours to make sure that I don't get deep vein thrombosis. I have to shower in less than ten minutes. Every try to do that? I barely get washed when Dr. Hodson comes in to drag me out. And as for privacy? Pfft. Forget it."

"I know it must be so frustrating," Sharon consoles as she sits on the edge of the bed. "I know I'd be going batty after a while. But look at it this way, the babies will be here in a couple of weeks and you will finally be able to do what you want again."

"You're joking, right?" Maggie practically growls. "I'm having twins, Sharon. That's twice the work. I'm never going to be able to sleep again."

"Then you better get a head start now," Sharon suggests.

"That's all I've been doing for the past month and a half," Maggie grouses. "I eat, sleep, watch TV, read books on babies and play the occasional game of solitaire on my laptop. I'm bored. Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored _bored_."

"Well, if you allowed more people to come up and visit you…," Sharon begins.

"You mean if I let _him_ come in here," Maggie interrupts. "Not a chance. It's his fault I'm even here. And don't start with he loves me crap again. If he loved me, he would have never sent me away."

"Listen, we've had this discussion I think now a hundred times," Sharon states with a sigh. "So, let's just stop now before you get to the 'he's just here to take the twins away' from you part of the program and move on. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"No, go have fun at your parent's anniversary party," Maggie grumbles, setting herself up for a good self pity party. "Tell everyone the Goodyear Blimp says 'Hi.'"

"You're not that big," Sharon consoles.

"Oh, yea?" Maggie challenges as she pulls the covers off of her legs. "Seen my ankles lately? I sure haven't. Look at that, I've got watermelons where my ankles should be. And don't even get me started on the stretch marks."

"I won't," Sharon replies, trying not to chuckle. "Grandmother, Ron, Vicki and I will be back tomorrow. See you then."

"Grandmother forgiven you yet?" Maggie asks, pulling the covers back in place.

"Not really, but since she doesn't have a driver's license _and_ Jeff and Pat are going to be there with the new baby, she has no choice but to go with me," Sharon gloats.

"You sure sound happy about that," Maggie states in wonder.

"I am," Sharon replies. "If you can make Grandmother see that you get to run your own life, then maybe I can make her see that the rest of us are not her servants."

"Good luck," Maggie wishes. "Still, I wouldn't mind a multi-hour car ride if it meant I could get out of this bed."

"Sorry," Sharon responds as she pats Maggie's belly. "I wish you could come, but keeping those babies healthy is more important."

"Yea, I suppose," Maggie says grumpily as she goes back to her wallowing in self pity and Sharon heads for the door.

As if on cue, Dr. Hodson walks in and Sharon takes the breakfast tray out. Sharon gives the doctor a measured look that speaks volumes as they pass. Hodson sighs as she gets ready for another battle.

"Good morning, Maggie," Hodson greets cheerfully as she pulls a folder out of the nightstand. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Hmph," is all the response the doctor gets.

"Did you do your urine test this morning?" Hodson asks.

Maggie points towards the bathroom and the doctor goes in there to find a small strip of paper that has three colored spots on it. After checking it against the color chart on the bottle, she throws the strip out and returns to the bedroom to find Maggie's mood hasn't improved in the last minute.

"Well, you're sugar levels look good, now lets check your blood pressure," Hodson states as she pulls out the arm cuff.

After a couple of minutes of cutting of Maggie's blood flow to her fingers, Hodson puts the miniature torture device away and makes a couple of notations in Maggie's folder.

"You're blood pressure is still a bit higher than I like," Hodson informs Maggie. "But I think if you'd just relax a bit, you'll do better."

Hodson's only answer is a glare. Hodson ignores this and pulls out the measuring tape. With a sigh, Maggie scoots down on the bed so that the doctor can measure the immense lump that is Maggie's belly. After that, they listen to the babies' heartbeats which sound like galloping horses. Maggie relaxes a little as she hears that sound.

"Ok, the babies sound good, but you're a bit bigger than normal even for carrying twins," Hodson tells the expectant mother. "But that's not to surprising considering your lack of physical activity."

Hodson is rewarded with another glare.

"Want to see the babies?" Hodson suggests hopefully.

Maggie immediately softens and nods. Hodson smiles and pulls the ultrasound machine and a chair up to the bed. After rearranging Maggie on the pillows, squirting the all too cold gel onto her belly, Hodson puts the hand held part of the device against Maggie's tummy and starts to look around. In short order they see the babies trying to cuddle together through the membrane that separates them. With a wistful look on her face, Maggie reaches out and touches the screen. Hodson gives a disappointed sigh after a couple of minutes, turns off the machine and wipes the goop off of Maggie's all too large stomach.

"What's the matter?" Maggie asks as she starts to rearrange the pillows.

"Baby B still hasn't turned around," Hodson admits. "We're going to have to deliver them via C-section."

"But Guillermo…," Maggie starts.

"That little stunt was pulled off by Guillermo _and_ Abe," Hodson interrupts as she cleans off the machine and puts it away. "And all they did was to push Trevor's head into the correct position. This baby is breech plus with the sibling in the way, there's just no room to maneuver. And even if I was to approve of this little adventure, you'd have to let Abe in here."

"Fine," Maggie grumbles with a defeated sigh.

"Do you have any questions?" Hodson asks.

"No," Maggie mutters.

"Ok, now I need to go down to San Francisco and set up a secure operating room for the delivery," Hodson tells her. "I should be back by lunch time. Is there anything you need?"

"Would you please close the curtains?" Maggie requests as she attempts to find a comfortable position. "I'd like to take a nap now."

"Certainly," Hodson smiles as she gets up to complete the task.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Maggie buries her face into her pillow and begins to cry heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

The doctor is met at the top of the stairs by Abe just like every morning after Maggie's examination.

"She's doing alright, but the babies are going to have to be surgically removed," the doctor tells him. "I'm going to go set up a place to have it done. She's probably a bit upset and she's already cranky from all the enforced bed rest. She's sleeping now and I don't want you disturbing her."

"I have yet to go against her wishes," Abe reminds her.

"Yet," she points out. "Just keep it that way. She seemed grumpier than normal this morning, so just leave her alone. I'll check in on her when I get back."

"Yes, doctor," he reluctantly agrees.

He watches as the doctor goes down the stairs and is met at the foot by Guillermo. They talk for a few moments and with a reluctant sigh, Hodson nods her head. She looks back up the stairs and sees Abe still there. She waves him down and he joins the other two.

"Guillermo needs to go into town for a little while, so I'm going to drop him off," Hodson states. "We trust you not to do anything stupid."

"Thanks," Abe growls before he stalks off in huff.

A short time later, Abe hears the front door close and a few moments after that a car engine starting. He heads for the kitchen, grabs a can of soda out of the fridge, gets into the pantry, pulls out his bowl of rotten eggs hidden in the back and heads for the garden room. Once he's there he peels the top off of the bowl and pops a couple of eggs into his mouth. As he's chewing, he pulls a glove off and gets ready to see more of this room's past. It's been one of the things that have helped him keep his sanity and his patience all this time.

But even watching Maggie's childhood is starting to lose its ability to calm him with the constant hostility he's been getting. When Guillermo and Cavendish aren't going at each other, they take their frustrations out on him. It doesn't help that Sharon told her grandmother off so now there's tension between those two. Dr. Hodson seems to think he's more like a trained animal than a sentient being and that he needs to be reminded to behave himself. And while Sharon hasn't been out right rude to him, she hasn't exactly been friendly either. The only one who's been nice to him has been Vicki and it's a little difficult to hold meaningful conversations with someone whose vocabulary consists of less then fifty words.

Just as Abe is reaching for the wall, the cell phone that Manning sent him goes off. Manning gave it to Abe saying it was in case they needed his advice on a case or something. Instead it's been used to harass the merman in hopes that he'll give up on his wife and return to the bureau. With a groan, Abe pulls the small device, opens it up and holds it up to his head as best he can.

"Yes, Dr. Manning, how can I help you?" Abe asks.

"If I _ever_ become like Manning you have my permission to shoot me in the head with the Samaritan," a rough growling voice replies.

"RED!" Abe exclaims happily.

"Hey, Brother Blue, how ya doin'?" Hellboy greets, Abe can all but hear Hellboy's grin.

Abe spends the next several minutes telling his best friend exactly how he's doing.

* * *

Guillermo and Hodson turn off the road that leads to Cavendish Acres and pass a car with tinted windows parked on the side of the road, never even giving it a second glance.

"Ok, that's two cars," Margaret states. "How many people are left in the house now?"

"You know, Mom, I'm really not comfortable doing this," Steven points out for quite possible the fiftieth time. "It feels like we're stalking. It's been a couple weeks since she asked us to leave. We should abide by her wishes."

"I know, Steven," she replies. "But, damn it all, I want to meet her. I need to tell her sorry to her face, not through some stranger who may or may not have delivered the message. And we're not stalking"

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that we still don't have a Seer and there's a baby due next month," he states doubtfully.

"No, it doesn't," she replies honestly. "Come on, Steven, if the baby's a Mage we'll know sometime around its first birthday. I can wait that long. But I'm pretty sure I can't wait thirty-two more years to finally meet my granddaughter face to face. Now, please check who's left in the house."

With a resigned sigh, Steven leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. Several minutes tick by as she waits nervously. When he opens his eyes again, he has a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"She's in the house alone," he tells her. "I think. There's something weird about her reading."

"Is she sick?" she asks.

"No," he replies hesitantly. "It's more like there's more than one person in that one spot. I need to be closer to be sure. She could be, you know, being, um, intimate with someone."

"Then, maybe we should get closer," she responds. "So we can be sure."

"Fine," he grumbles as he starts the car and puts it into gear.

A short time later they're pulling up in front of the large house. Steven cuts the engine, leans back and closes his eyes again. A second later his eyes snap open again and there's a big smile on his face.

"What is it?" she asks.

"You're going to be a great-grandmother," he announces.

"I already knew that," she grumpily points out.

"How do you feel about two more great-grandkids?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she inquires, baffled.

"I think the reason she's on bed rest is because she's having a difficult pregnancy," he replies. "She's going to have twins."

"Oh, my god," she breathes as her eyes get very wide. "Sean didn't mention that she's married. I have to see her, Steven."

"Alright, Mom, but I don't think we should stay too long," he concedes as he undoes his seatbelt and opens his door.

She nods her agreement as she follows suit. A moment later, they're at the front door that opens easily to Steven's touch despite Hodson having locked it on her way out. He points to the grand staircase and they make their way towards it.

* * *

"Sounds like everyone's been giving you a bum deal, pal," Hellboy states after hearing Abe's tale of woe. "Whatcha gonna to do about it?"

"I don't know, Red," Abe sadly replies as he finishes off his soda. "I had hoped that she would come to her senses by now."

"Pregnant women don't have any sense, Abe. They have hormones," HB points out. "Never argue or try to reason with one of them. You'll only end up feeling like shit as they break down crying."

"I guess you're…," Abe pauses as a sound that shouldn't be, is.

"Come on, Blue, say it," Hellboy teases. "I'm right."

"I think someone just broke into the house," Abe whispers. "Hold on."

Abe gets up and silently slinks through the house to the front entry way. He spots Steven and Margaret half way up the stairs trying to be as quiet as they can. Abe's not sure what to do as he softly steps up to the bottom step. Before he can decide on a plan of action Maggie's scream rips through the house and his senses.

Abe tears up the stairs, pushing past the two startled humans already there and dashes down the hall towards Maggie's room. He bursts into the darkened room and notes that Maggie's not in bed. A second later a strangled cry can be heard coming from the bathroom. Abe dashes into the bathroom completely unaware that he's being followed and finds Maggie sitting on the toilet wearing nothing more than an overly large night shirt and with her panties down around her ankles. She lets out another cry as she starts to dangerously tilt sideways.

Abe catches her before she can start to fall and she grabs a hold of his arms in a death grip. She's shaking uncontrollably while she pants and whimpers in pain. He places his still bare hand on her belly and realizes that she's gone into labor again and this time there's no stopping it. Her water's broken.

"BLUE! BLUE! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Hellboy's voice cuts through to Abe, grabbing his attention away from his wife. "WHO'S SCREAMING?"

"Maggie's gone into labor!" Abe yells back after putting the phone back up to his mouth. "Call Dr. Hodson!"

With that, Abe shuts the phone and tosses it to the side. He gently wraps his arms around Maggie and starts to try and lift her off of the toilet, but is stopped by a hand. Abe looks up at the owner of the hand and sees Steven Steele staring at him.

"What are you and what do you think you're doing with my niece?" Steven demands.

"My name's Abe, I'm Maggie's husband and I have to get her off this toilet or she's going to have the baby in it," Abe hastily replies as Maggie's grip tightens and she lets out another scream.

"What do you know about birthing babies?" Steven asks.

"Only what I've read," Abe answers. "But I am a doctor."

"Ok, you lift her up and I'll lower the lid," Steven instructs. "This baby is coming hard and fast so I don't think we're going to have time to get her into the bedroom."

"What do you know about birthing babies?" Abe asks back.

"I've birthed more foals than you can shake a stick at," Steven answers.

"Fair enough," Abe responds as he puts all of his effort into lifting his wife off of the commode.

Maggie lets out another screech as they get her situated with Steven sitting behind her on the lid of the toilet giving her support with her perched right to the edge. Abe kneels down on the floor in front of her with his knees on either side of the toilet, pulls her panties the rest of the way off and props her feet up on his thighs.

"Maggie can you put your hands on my shoulders?" he softly asks and she shakes her head 'no' as tears stream down her face. "I know you can do it," he states as he carefully peels her hands off of his arms and replaces them on top of his shoulders. "That's my girl."

He continues to talk in gentle tones as he pulls off his other glove and places his hands on her belly.

"You're almost fully dilated," Abe tells her.

"How can you tell that by just putting your hands on her stomach?" Margaret asks, startling both Maggie and Abe.

"I'll answer all of your questions later, but right now I need Maggie to concentrate on me and I need to concentrate on her," Abe tells her. "Would you please get something like a towel or a blanket to receive the babies in? I believe there are some clean towels under the sink."

Margaret complies by pulling out the entire stack of towels and grabbing the first one off of the top. Maggie screams again as she all but rips the buckles off of Abe's top and arches back into Steven.

"Maggie, calm down. I'm right here," Abe assures her when the contraction is over. "And please don't rip my top off. I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Be glad that's all I'm trying to rip off," Maggie growls, looking him dead in the eye.

Steven and Margaret both chuckle at not only Maggie's statement, but also the fact that Abe's eyes get quite a bit bigger at her proclamation. A few more contractions and several screams later, the head starts to crown. They all talk encouragingly to her as with a couple contractions and a few pushes the baby slides out into Abe's waiting hands and the amniotic fluid splashes all over Abe's lap and the floor.

The baby takes its first breath and then lets out a wail that all but deafens. Maggie reaches down and snags the little one from Abe and holds it to her chest ignoring the blood and wetness while she talks soothingly to it. After a few moments it calms down and she finally moves the umbilical cord that's between the baby's legs to see that they have a boy.

"Hello, Mr. Dylan," Maggie whispers just before she kisses the top of his wet bald head.

Abe lays a hand on his son as a smile plays across his lips and he gives the little one a brief examination without moving his hand. Little Dylan has a blue tinge to his skin and faint stripes can be seen over his entire body.

"What are those things on the side of his neck?" asks Margaret. "And should he be that blue?"

"They're gills," Abe states in surprise. "And yes, that's his natural color."

"Are those stripes?" Steven asks.

"Just like his father," Maggie replies quietly but not looking up at Abe. "He's cold."

Abe quickly snatches the towel from Margaret's hands and wraps it around the baby. He gently places a hand unobtrusively on Maggie's tummy to gauge how the other baby is doing and quickly looks around for something to catch what's coming out. He swiftly grabs the garbage can and upends it, dumping what little is in there on the floor and barely manages to get it in place in time.

"OOH!" Maggie exclaims in surprise as Dylan's placenta is delivered into the garbage can with a wet plop.

"Maggie, we need to get ready for the next baby," Abe calmly tells his wife as he tries to pull Dylan from her arms.

"What was that I just felt?" Maggie asks in confusion, not quite ready to let go yet.

"That was Dylan's placenta," Abe answers as he continues to try and pry the baby out of her arms.

"That baby's breech," Maggie whimpers, her voice shaking. "Dr. Hodson says I need to have a C-section to get it out."

"The baby is now transverse," Abe explains. "It's half way too being headed in the correct direction. Maggie you have to let Dylan go for a little while. You'll get him back, I promise."

Maggie's eyes snap up to his and bore into him but she lets him take Dylan and hand him and the garbage can over to Margaret.

"Do you know how to turn a baby?" Steven inquires.

"In theory," Abe replies.

"Then you better let me do it," Steven suggests. "I've turned many a foal with no adverse effects to their dams."

"Do I get a say it this?" Maggie questions. "I remember Liz screaming something fierce when you and Guillermo worked on her."

"Ah, but we were pushing Trevor back while her body was trying to push him forward," Abe responds. "This time we're just trying to get this little one to go in the correct direction. Are you ready?"

"Do I get a choice?" she asks.

"Not really," he answers.

"Then go ahead," she sighs in resignation.

Abe and Steven both lay their hands on her slightly smaller tummy. Maggie can feel Steven's power flow through her to the baby and the baby starting to respond. A few minutes and some discomfort later, baby B is in position and her body starts to respond to the signals of another baby wanting to come out. Within minutes and more animalistic grunts than screams, something starts to come through.

"The placenta hasn't ruptured yet," Abe announces. "It's coming out first."

"You're going to want to put a small hole in that…," Steven starts.

Suddenly the bag of waters burst thoroughly dousing Abe in amniotic fluid.

"…or it could burst and get you completely soaked," Steven finishes, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you for the warning," Abe replies as the head crowns and he quickly wipes his goggles clear.

"You're welcome," Steven snickers.

A minute later, the baby comes out just like its brother and adding even more fluid to the floor. And just like big brother, this one lets out an ear piercing shriek. But unlike the older sibling, this one has green tinting with faded spots. Abe quickly hands this one to Maggie before she has a chance to make a move. Like last time, she talks soothing to the little one until the baby calms and the new mother can take a look at what they've got.

"Hello, Miss Morgan," Maggie whispers to the baby giving her a kiss.

"Wow, a boy and a girl," Steven admires. "Guess you won't have any trouble telling them apart."

"Especially with their coloring," the proud papa points out as he does a brief exam on this baby.

He gently lifts Maggie's feet off of his thighs and then stands up, his knees and leg muscles protesting being in that position for so long. He gets another towel and wraps it around Morgan before grabbing the next one to dry himself off with. As he's finishing that he heads into the bedroom and grabs the wastebasket from that room. He idly notes Margaret sitting with Dylan, admiring her new great-grandchild and the garbage can resting between her feet. After dumping the contents of the can with the rest of the waste, he gets it under Maggie just in time to catch Morgan's placenta.

Maggie contentedly holds Morgan and starts trying to nurse the baby while Steven happily acts as her back rest even though he's currently staring at the ceiling. Abe starts to search the bathroom for certain women's hygiene products. After coming up empty there, he goes and searches the other restrooms. He finally finds what he's looking for in the bathroom that Sharon's been using. Fairly sure Sharon won't mind sharing, Abe returns with the box of maxi pads in hand.

Abe grabs a clean set of clothes for Maggie and then he sends Steven off with Morgan after promising Maggie that she'll get her baby back. He starts the shower followed with him stripping her of the rest of her clothing and leaving his rather messy gear on. Then he helps her in the stall and carefully tries to clean her off as she leans against the wall, shaking.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I don't know," she whispers as tears mix with the shower water. "Are you going to take them now or do I get a little time with them before you go?"

"I'm not going to take the babies away from you, Maggie," he answers after he lifts her chin to make her look at them. "I will protect them and you with my life. I love you and will until the day they scatter my ashes out at sea. This I promise you."

"What about your wife?" she asks, choking back the sobs that want to come out. "Edith Howard."

"She's dead," Abe replies.

He gently cradles her face with his hand free hand and 'shows' her everything. He shows her his vision and then he shows her what he so obsessively found. Langdon Everett Caul was a scientist and an occult investigator from the Civil War era. He had a wife by the name of Edith Howard who died shortly after Caul disappeared.

"I'll show you the rest later," he says as he pulls his hand away.

She lets out a strangled sob just before she wraps her arms around him in a bone crushing grip. She cries into his chest and he holds her until the tears finally run out. He gently pushes her face up again and then very carefully kisses her. When no kick is forthcoming, he deepens the kiss. He kisses her like a starving man who's been given his first real meal in ages. After they part he looks into those hazel eyes and gets lost in their depths.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," he moans as he rests his forehead on hers.

"True," she states with an evil glint in her eye as she smiles up at him and he smiles back.

"Let's get you cleaned up so we can get back to those very cute babies of ours," he suggests.

"Ok," she quietly agrees.

For the next several minutes, they work on cleaning both of them up. Once they're done, Abe reaches out and grabs a towel and wraps her up in it. He grabs her clean panties and the box of maxis and starts to read the back of the box. She follows him out takes the panties and one of the maxis and takes care of things herself. After she dresses in maternity pants and shirt and he's dried off as best he can, they return to the bedroom. There they find Steven gathering up the last of the soiled towels and throw rugs from the bathroom, Margaret cuddling her grandson and Dr. Hodson finishing tying off Morgan's umbilical cord. Both of the trash cans with the placentas are currently waiting by the bedroom door ready to go out.

"Normally, I ask the father if he wants to cut the umbilical cord," Hodson states after glancing over her shoulder at them. "But seeing as you got to deliver them, I thought I'd take that honor."

"Maybe next birth we can switch rolls," Abe jokes and is rewarded with a death glare from his wife.

"Next time you get to be pregnant and deliver a couple of bowling balls," she snarls.

"I though I told you to stay out of her room," Hodson growls at Abe.

"But…," Abe starts, perplexed.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to doctor's orders," Hodson smiles before turning to the other two in the room. "And perhaps you two should introduce yourselves to the woman whom you just witnessed giving birth."

"Maggie, I'm not in the least bit sorry we didn't heed your wishes," the older woman begins as she stands and passes Dylan to his mother. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have witnessed this most miraculous birth. As for introductions, I am your father's mother, Margaret Steele, and the handsome gentleman over there is your mother's twin brother, Steven. Please accept our apologies for not being a part of your life sooner. If I was given a choice I would have been a part of it every step of the way. That said, I think we'll take our leave of you."

"Please stay," Maggie requests. "I think I'd like to ask you some questions and I have a feeling you have a few questions of your own. We have plenty of rooms if you wish to spend the night. We're not likely to be too disturbed since my grandmother; my other grandmother is out of town for the night."

"Yes, I believe I do have a few questions," Margaret states as she looks at Abe who's still a bit damp from the shower.

"What about Guillermo?" Steven asks.

"He should be back soon," Hodson answers as she picks Morgan off of the baby scale. "He was meeting his sister in town for lunch and was going to take a cab back here. Speaking of lunch, I should probably get that started. I hope everyone likes tuna fish."

"Tuna's fine," Maggie replies as she sits down on the bed, suddenly exhausted.

"Good," Hodson replies as she hands Morgan to Abe. "By the way, Dylan was five pounds eight ounces and eighteen inches long and Morgan was five pounds two ounces and seventeen inches long. I don't suppose you noted the time of births."

"I did," Steven says.

"Thank you, doctor," Abe mutters as he admires his daughter.

"Abe, should your gear be so wet?" Hodson asks.

"I needed to rinse it off," Abe answers, though not particularly paying attention.

"Morgan's bag of waters burst all over him," Steven informs her.

"That must have been quite the sight," Hodson snickers. "I'm sorry I missed it."

Abe settles down on the bed next to Maggie and she rests her head on his shoulder. Hodson starts to shoo the other two out when something catches her attention. She picks up a bag that had been left in the corner and looks inside.

"Maggie, what are you using to catch the blood?" Hodson asks.

"A maxi pad," Maggie answers as she cuddles with Dylan.

"One of those ultra thin ones?" Hodson questions.

"I think so," Maggie replies, finally looking up. "Why?"

"Here, you better go change that one for one of these," Hodson tells her as she hands over the bag.

Maggie opens the box inside the bag and gasps.

"They're huge," Maggie exclaims.

"Yes, but they'll do the job much better than that flimsy thing you've got on now," Hodson states.

With a groan and a wince of pain, Maggie hands Morgan over to Abe takes the bag and disappears into the bathroom for a few minutes. When she returns, the others have left and she climbs back in bed. Abe is trying to hold onto two squirming babies as they start to whimper.

"They're hungry," he tells her. "I'm afraid this is beyond my abilities."

"You're not even willing to try are you?" she teases.

"I don't have nipples," he points out.

"Sure, be logical," she jokes as she pulls up her shirt.

She takes Dylan first and tries to latch him on, but is having little success. Abe finds a book on breastfeeding and starts to read quickly. After much frustration, two wailing babies and one mommy ready to cry, Hodson comes back in carrying a bag of crushed ice.

"Here, put this between your legs," Hodson instructs as she hands Maggie the bag. "Hold on a second while I get something."

Maggie gladly takes the bag and sits on it with a sigh of relief. Hodson disappears into the closet for a second and comes back out with a 'U' shaped pillow.

"Ok, now hand Dylan back to Abe and let's get you sitting up better," Hodson instructs.

After getting Maggie in an upright position, Hodson slips the new pillow around her middle. Over the next several minutes she shows Maggie how to get the babies situated and latched on. When she's done, Maggie has a baby under each arm and latched onto each breast with Maggie's hands behind their heads holding them in place.

"Ok, great, now I just need a spotter whenever I feed the twins and I'm good," Maggie chuckles as she watches in amazement the two little bodies that used to be inside her.

"I'll gladly volunteer," Abe suggests as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I accept," she replies as she rests her head on his shoulder.

With a smile, Hodson quietly leaves the happy family in peace.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yes, sitting on ice after giving birth is the most wonderful feeling in the world. 


	15. Back at the Bureau

"Abe? ABE!" Hellboy yells into the phone, a second later hanging up. "Ah, crap."

He puts the phone back into its cradle and starts to go through Manning's rolodex looking for Hodson's cell phone number. After missing it a couple of times because he's spinning through the small file too fast, he finally finds it. He takes the hand set out of its cradle and lays it on the desk as he dials with his left hand. Just before he finishes punching the numbers, Manning walks in.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Manning demands.

"Stuff it, Manning," Hellboy growls as he listens to the phone ringing on the other end.

"What are you doing in my office?" Manning yells, his voice getting louder and louder. "And sitting in my chair? AND SMOKING MY CIGARS?"

"I said STUFF IT!" Hellboy shouts back.

"Um, hello?" a tentative voice asks.

"Hey, Hodson, it's Red," Hellboy says into the mouthpiece as he stares down Manning.

"Yes, Red, what can I do for you?" Hodson asks distractedly.

"Listen, I just got off the phone with Blue and he says Maggie's gone into labor," Hellboy answers.

"Oh, shit," she swears under her breath.

"Yea, that's pretty much what I said," he agrees, now ignoring the daggers being stared at him by Manning.

"Do me a favor and call Abe back and tell him I'll be there as soon as I can," Hodson requests. "I'm currently stuck in rush hour traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. See if he can slow down the labor."

"Don't think that's possible, Doc," Hellboy replies. "She was screaming something fierce when I was on the line with him."

"Damn," she swears again. "Just let him know, please."

"Hey, not a problem," he assures her a second before he hangs up the phone and starts going through the rolodex again.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Manning asks. "Mrs. Sapien has gone into labor."

"That's what I told the doc isn't it?" Hellboy grumbles as he finds Abe's number again.

He redials the number and waits. Several rings later he's taken to the automatic voice box. After leaving a message, he hangs up and tries again. For the next several minutes he tries to get through, but no one answers so he calls Hodson again.

"Hello?" Hodson answers.

"Hey, Doc, it's Red again," Hellboy states. "I wasn't able to get through. You want me to try calling Sharon or someone?"

"No, Sharon and her grandmother left an hour or so before I did," Hodson replies. "Not that they'd be able to do anything any ways. It's probably for the best that they're not there any how. I'm afraid Abe's on his own for now. I'm almost to the toll booth, so hopefully I'll be back before anything bad happens."

"Ok, Doc," Hellboy sighs. "Let me know what happens."

"I will, Red," she assures him. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure, Doc. Talk to ya later," Hellboy responds just before he hangs up.

After returning the phone to its cradle, Hellboy looks up at Manning who's standing in front of his desk. The director is nearly as red in the face as Hellboy and a vein is pulsing on his forehead.

"Get. Out. Of. My. CHAIR!" Manning grinds out through gritted teeth.

"Since you asked so nicely," is Hellboy's smart aleck reply as he heaves himself out of the leather chair.

It creaks and groans noticeably as he gets up and Manning winces at the sound. As Hellboy is heading for the door, he hears Manning reclaiming his seat.

"You want to explain what the hell you were doing in here in the first place?" Manning demands again.

"Sure," Hellboy answers while he takes a long drag off of the imported cigars he appropriated from Manning's desk. "I was calling Abe. You didn't give me his phone number, so I came in here looking for it."

"Did you even ask for it?" Manning asks.

"Must have slipped my mind," Hellboy replies as exhales a large cloud of smoke and exits the office.

* * *

A few hours later and Hellboy is pacing back and forth in the library in front of Abe's tank, his tail slashing through the air nearly knocking over the stands stationed in front of the glass. The tank is currently empty since the maintenance crew decided to take advantage of the time to make a few repairs and adjustments and make a couple improvements to Abe's home. Hellboy ignores the men in there as he continues to try and wear a hole in the carpet while chomping on his unlit cigar.

"Red?" Liz calls from the other side of the room where's she's been working on the computer.

"Yea?" he responds without breaking his stride.

"I just got an email," she tells him.

"So?" he growls.

"It's from Abe," she states.

He's across the room faster than any human could ever move and looking over her shoulder at the screen.

* * *

Hi Liz,

Well, the babies are here! Dr. Hodson wanted to deliver them by C-section, but I guess they had other ideas. They were born in Maggie's bathroom and I got to deliver them!

Dylan Rupert Cavendish-Sapien

March 5th, 2007

11:02 AM

5 lbs. 8 ozs. 18 inches long

blue tinted skin with faded stripes

Morgan Selma Cavendish-Sapien

March 5th, 2007

11:38 AM

5 lbs. 2 ozs. 17 inches long

green tinted skin with faded spots

There's a lot more, but Maggie's finally forgiven me and I don't want to leave her for too long.

See you soon,

Abe

PS – Don't tell Manning, but the phone he gave me got soaked in amniotic fluid.

* * *

Hellboy lets out a snort of amusement as he finishes reading the message.

"Well, that explains why he didn't answer his phone," Hellboy chuckles.

* * *

**Author's note**: I know that this chapter wasn't absolutely necessary to the story, but it's been bopping around in my head for the past couple of days and I couldn't resist giving my lovely readers some humor after putting them through all that anguish in all of the earlier chapters. I hope all of you liked it. 


	16. The Return

"Hey, the place looks nice," Ron notes as he pulls the car into the garage. "Did you hire a gardener?"

"No, Guillermo's been working on the landscaping," Sharon replies from the back seat. "Though we did have to hire someone to come out and paint the outside of the house and window washers to get all the grime off of the windows."

A short time later, they're climbing out of the car and Ron starts pulling luggage from the trunk. As he goes to reach for Cavendish's bag, he's intercepted by the older woman as she grabs the strap and pulls the bag out. With a stiff back, the older woman marches towards the house past the well manicured lawn and flowering planter boxes towards the front door.

"Well, this is going to be a fun vacation," Ron quietly mutters to his wife as she walks past him with a struggling Vicki.

"I had hoped that maybe she'd see that people don't like being used as doormats," Sharon sighs as she puts the toddler down. "Instead she's now in this snit that no one can get her out of."

"Maybe Maggie can get through to her," Ron suggests with a shrug.

"Maybe, but that would have to require Maggie to stop wallowing in self pity about her bed rest, not to mention the snit she's in over Abe," Sharon replies as they follow Vicki towards the front door.

By the time they get inside, Cavendish is half way up the staircase, stomping the entire way. Vicki gleefully runs inside ahead of her parents towards a figure that's just come into the entrance way. It's not until Vicki gets scooped up by the person that it dawns on Sharon who it is.

"MAGGIE!" Sharon exclaim in surprise causing her grandmother to spin around and nearly lose her balance. "What are you doing down here?"

"Eating lunch," Maggie replies with a silly grin on her face as she gives Vicki a hug. "Care to join us? We just sat down and Abe's made a wonderful meal."

"But…but…," Sharon stutters and then finally looks down at Maggie's slightly deflated belly. "Where are they?"

"In the dining room," Maggie replies as she puts the little girl down and then turns and leads the way.

She doesn't need to look back to see if the others are following, even little Vicki is curious. When they enter, Steven stands while Margaret, Hodson and Guillermo nod their greetings. Abe has already gone to get more plates from the kitchen. Ron is quickly introduced to the Margaret and Steven as Maggie leads the newcomers over to a bassinette by her seat. Ever so carefully, Maggie picks up first Dylan, hands him to her grandmother and then picks up Morgan before handing her over to Sharon.

"Oh, my goodness," Sharon breaths. "They're very…colorful."

Abe comes in with plates, glasses and cutlery and he and Maggie laugh as the others snicker. Ron picks up Vicki and she looks at the little bundle sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Bay-bee?" Vicki asks as she turns and looks up at her father with questioning eyes.

"That's right, sweetheart," Ron replies. "That's your baby cousin."

"The blue one is Dylan," Maggie tells them. "And the green one is Morgan."

"Is Morgan a boy or a girl?" Ron asks, looking over Sharon's shoulder.

"She's a girl," Maggie answers. "We're not sure why she's green, but we think it's because she's a girl."

"But I thought you weren't going to deliver them until next week?" a very confused Cavendish asks Hodson in a tone of voice that's part accusing part hurt. "And I thought it was agreed that I would be allowed to be there."

"I had planned on delivering them next week," Hodson confirms. "And I said you could be there if Maggie had no problems with it. But as for those two, they had other plans. I was stuck in rush hour traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge when I got the call from Red that Maggie had gone into labor. I couldn't make a U-turn on the Golden Gate Bridge so I had to wait until I got off the bridge before heading back. I just thank god that I didn't get pulled over after I did get turned around. I'm pretty sure I set a new land record on that car."

The others chuckle as Abe places lunch on the table for the others. After everyone takes their seats, Maggie, Abe, Steven and Margaret take turns telling what happened a little over twenty-four hours ago as the others eat their lunch.

"You certainly chose rather unusual names," Cavendish states as she hands Dylan to Ron and then takes Morgan from Sharon. "Is there any special reason for them?"

"Well, Morgan means 'circling sea' and Dylan means 'son of the sea,'" Maggie replies, blushing slightly.

"I don't remember you two ever discussing names," Sharon muses as she looks at the small blue bundle Ron's holding.

"We didn't," Abe confirms.

"Did you get any say in the names, Abe?" Ron asks.

"No, but I don't mind," Abe answers. "I got to pick their middle names."

"Which are?" Sharon prompts.

"Rupert and Selma," Abe replies with a smile.

"Good choices," Cavendish nods, barely looking up.

As Ron repositions Dylan into Sharon's arms, causing Dylan to get upset about the sudden movement but it's both babies that throw their little arms out and let out a squawk in protest, as if they had both been startled by the sudden movement. Their hands open displaying the light colored webbing between their little fingers and the gills flare out a few times before settling back down, flush with their necks. Cavendish, Sharon and Ron stare in wonder at this, especially since Morgan hadn't been jostled like Dylan had.

"They're telepathically linked," Abe explains without anyone asking anything. "If one is hungry, so is the other one. If only one needs to be burped, the other cries until the gas is out. But as near as I can figure, only Dylan is telepathic."

"Are they going to need to live in the water like you do?" Sharon asks.

"No," Abe answers. "They have fully developed lungs, and while their gills also seem fully functional, they usually just lie flat. Unless, of course, they're startled by something. Their skin, however, is another story since it needs to be kept moist. I'm trying to come up with something that will help."

"What color are their eyes?" Cavendish inquires.

"Right now they're blue," Maggie replies. "They look human, though the irises seem a bit big."

"What about hair?" Ron asks as his blond daughter climbs up and stands on his lap to get a better view of Dylan.

"There are hair follicles on their heads, but none on the rest of their bodies," Abe responds. "They will have a regular head of hair, eyebrows and eyelashes, but nothing else."

The others seem satisfied for now and the meal continues in peace after Vicki is convinced to return to her own seat. As Maggie and Abe finish their meals, the babies start to fuss causing Maggie to sigh with resignation and Abe to smile as he lays a kiss on her temple. The two of them collect the twins and head back upstairs to feed the babies.

"I'm so glad those two finally made up," Sharon sighs as she leans against Ron and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I suppose it is for the best," Cavendish grumbles, still eyeing the door with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Yes, it is for the best," Guillermo growls as he frowns at the woman. "The twins are going to need both of their parents if they're going to be well adjusted adults."

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Sharon yells before her grandmother can even open her mouth to retort to Guillermo. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm sick and tired of you two constantly going at each other like a couple of yappy dogs! Now give it a rest!"

With that, Sharon gets up and storms out of the room and Vicki crawls into her father's lap. She hides in his arms and starts to cry. Ron pets her hair and talks softly to her, trying to calm her.

"Here, give her to me," Cavendish all but orders Ron as she reaches for Vicki.

"No, that's ok," Ron says as he wraps his arms around his daughter and stands up. "She probably just needs a nap."

With that, Ron exits the room with the still whimpering child in his arms. Cavendish looks around and sees that most everyone has vacated the area; the only person who remains is Guillermo. Cavendish pushes away from the table and starts to remove herself from the room, leaving her dishes where they are.

"We're not your servants, you know," Guillermo growls at her. "You can at least take your dishes into the kitchen."

"Why should I?" she snips back. "Sharon and Ron didn't pick up theirs and neither have you."

"True, but the fact they've had to put up with _you_ for the past day is enough for me to cut them slack," he snaps at her. "And I haven't gotten up yet."

"How dare you?" she howls indignantly.

"Wow, Sharon was right," Steven interrupts as he reenters the room. "You two do sound like a couple of yappy dogs. We could hear you all the way in the kitchen. Here's a novel idea, why don't you _both_ get up and help clean."

Steven then grabs a couple of the half filled serving bowls from the side board before disappearing back through the door that leads towards the kitchen. The two combatants stare at the empty doorway for a moment before Guillermo starts chuckling. Cavendish stares at him incredulously as the chuckle turns into a full bellied laugh.

"And what's so funny?" she demands, jamming her hands onto her hips.

"They're right," he sniggers, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes. "We do go at each other like a couple of those stupid little dogs that are more bark then common sense. When have we had a real argument over anything of importance?"

Cavendish opens her mouth, ready to verbally blast him only to stand there with her mouth hanging open for a good minute before she finally shuts her mouth with an audible snap. In a very unlady like maneuver, she plops down in the nearest seat with a stunned look on her face.

"Dear heavens," she whispers. "You're right."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," he teases as he leans forward with his hand cupped around his ear.

"You heard me perfectly well, you old codger," she scolds without any real malice.

"Maybe, but I just want to hear it again to be sure, you old bat," he jokes back.

At that she starts to smile. She bites her lips closed as laughter tries to escape her mouth, but it's obvious she's fighting a losing battle. The more she fights it the harder the laughter tries to get out. Eventually she just gives in and the laughter comes pouring out until she's gasping for breath. And as the pent up emotions are released, the tears of fear and frustration follow on the heels of the merriment. As she sobs out the pain, she's barely aware of the comforting hand on her shoulder that she covers with her own.

When the tears have stopped and she's able to think clearly once more she look at the owner of the comforting hand on her shoulder and is given quite the shock. Guillermo stares back at her as his other hand holding out a handkerchief out to her. She takes the offered bit of cloth and works on regaining her composure as she dabs her eyes and wipes her nose.

"That girl can sure take a lot out of you, can't she?" he idly muses as he takes a seat next to her.

"Yes, she can," she quietly replies.

"I tell ya, one of these days she's going to drive me to drink," Guillermo admits. "Let's hope she's just going to be too busy with the twins to pull any more insane stunts."

"Oh, I doubt that," she states. "I remember when she was about twelve there was a bad thunder storm one night, and you know how she hates those, and a bird's nest had been blown down out of the tree that was outside her room. So what does she do? She goes out her bedroom window in the middle of the night and puts the blasted nest back and makes the tree grow a shelter for it."

"Wasn't her bedroom on the second floor?" he asks.

"Yes it was," she confirms.

"I remember Abe telling me on their honeymoon how he found her climbing out of that oak tree in front of her house when she was already pregnant," he chuckles. "About scared him half to death."

"I swear that girl thinks she's part monkey," she exclaims. "But now someone else can have a heart attack every time she does something crazy."

"Oh, I don't think we're going to stop worrying about her," he replies. "I just think we'll have more company when we have to sit in the waiting room after her latest stunt."

"At least we'll be in good company," she admits as she looks at him.

"Yes, we will," he admits.

"You know, this has been really lovely, but could you two please get up and help now?" Hodson asks.

Both Guillermo and Cavendish smile with embarrassed looks on their faces as they get up and help clear away the rest of the lunch dishes. A while later, after the last pan is put back in the cupboard and the dish washer is happily humming away; the five remaining adults finally take a break in the parlor.

"I guess I better go upstairs and make amends with Sharon," Cavendish sighs as she looks up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't do that right now," Guillermo warns her a few seconds later.

"And why not?" she demands, her old huffy self starting to reemerge.

"Let's just say that she and Ron are busy," Guillermo answers as he starts to redden.

"What could they be so busy doing that she can't accept my apology?" she asks.

"How long has it been since Sharon and Ron have seen each other?" Steven asks as his face starts to flush.

"He was here a few weeks ago, but I don't see what that has…," she starts until comprehension dawns on her and she turns an incredible shade of scarlet. "Oh for goodness sake, it's the middle of the day!"

"So?" Guillermo chuckles. "When did it become law that you can only enjoy your spouse's company at night? Just leave them be. You can grovel when they come down."

"Well, I kind of hoped to go shopping," she admits. "I guess I'll just have to wait."

"Why do you need to wait until Sharon's done?" Margaret asks.

"Because I don't have a driver's license," Cavendish admits.

"Then I'll drive you," Margaret offers.

"You would do that?" Cavendish asks, perplexed. "After the way I treated you the last time you were here?"

"Yes, I would," Margaret answers. "You didn't do anything different than I would have done had our roles been reversed. So, what are you shopping for?"

"Baby clothes," Cavendish replies. "I can finally go and buy those frilly little dresses I've been wanting to."

"Sounds good to me," Margaret laughs. "Let me get my purse and then we'll leave."

A few minutes later, the two great-grandmothers are climbing in the car that Steven and Margaret drove up in. A customized Honda with all the bells and whistles any young adult would be proud to own. After spending several minute readjusting the seat and mirrors, Margaret starts the car. Shortly after they get going, Cavendish reaches for the radio to turn it on.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Margaret warns. "This is my granddaughter's car and let's just say her choice in music leaves a bit to be desired."

"Let me guess, she has the bass turned so loud that it can rattle your fillings right out of your teeth," Cavendish replies.

"That's right, and the condition to being allowed to borrow this car was that we didn't mess with the stereo settings," Margaret replies.

"So why borrow the car at all?" Cavendish asks.

"Because all of our cars have 'Steele Stables' painted on the sides and we were kind of trying to sneaky," Margaret admits.

"Well, I do admit that I would never expect to see you or your son driving a car like this," Cavendish responds. "So, where are we going Mrs. Steele?"

"Oh, god, please call me Peg," Peg answers. "Mrs. Steele is what my employees call me and when people call me Margaret I always feel like I'm in trouble. What should I call you?"

There's a very long pause before Cavendish finally answers.

"Susan," Susan states. "I'd like you to call me Susan."

"I like that," Peg replies with a smile. "As to where we're going, there's this great little shop called Beleza in San Francisco that has some really cute baby clothes. My granddaughter who's expecting found it. She loves it because all of their clothes are made from organic material. Then there's Citikids and after that we can check out The Children's Place and Gap Kids."

"Now that's my kind of shopping," Susan happily responds. "I do so adore those little boutiques more than those big chains, but the bigger stores do have their points."

"Good," Peg smiles. "With any luck we'll be home in time for dinner."

With that, the two women happily exchange stories about their children and grandchildren with Susan telling many memorable and very embarrassing stories about Maggie. When they get to the first store they descend on the place like ants on a picnic and after a bit of a discussion, they decide who will be buying what. Peg gets to buy outfits for Dylan and Susan buys for Morgan. Some time and shops later, as Susan is picking out dresses, Peg happens to wander by with an arm full of boy clothes.

"I wouldn't get that dress if I were you," Peg warns.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Susan inquires as she holds up the frilly pink dress with little black polka dots.

"One word: watermelon," Peg answers.

"Oh, dear heavens, you're right," Susan gasps. "She would look like a watermelon. Ok, no pink for Morgan. How are you doing for Dylan?"

"So far, so good, but if we want to be home in time for dinner we should get going soon," Peg points out.

"That sounds good, I'll be done in just a moment," Susan replies.

A short time later, they're piling the last of their purchases in the trunk of the car before heading back to Mill Valley.

* * *

As the sound of Peg's granddaughter's car's engine fades into the distance, Abe and Maggie are watching one of the bedroom walls rhythmically shake as loud bangs accompany each shudder. They're snuggled together in bed with babies cuddled up in their arms.

"I'll give them and 'A' for enthusiasm," Abe states.

"Their bed is so being moved before they go to bed tonight," Maggie replies.

"Agreed," he responds. "Do you think she's told him yet?"

"I didn't hear any whooping and hollering, but he could have just gone straight to the, ahem, congratulating," she points out.

"True, are you sure though?" he asks

"I heard her through the bathroom wall yesterday morning," she tells him. "When she stopped by before she left for the party, she didn't seem ill so I'm guessing it's morning sickness."

"Did they want another?" he questions.

"Ron wants a son to carry on the family name," she replies with a shrug. "Sharon said she doesn't mind having another. Vicki's been such an easy child; she doesn't think it'll be too hard to deal with another."

"Every child is different," he replies.

"True," she agrees as she lets out a yawn. "Do you think these two will give us too much trouble?"

"I'm sure they will present their own set of challenges," he answers. "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

She settles down more comfortably in her husband's arms with their children nestled between them. Within a few minutes, she's sound asleep as Abe watches over the three people he loves most in the world, barely aware of the sound of a large truck pulling up to the front of the house.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have the rights to Beleza, Citikids, The Children's Place, Gap Kids or Honda and yes, the first two are real stores in San Francisco. 


	17. Seeing Red

"I tell you, that girl has had some crazy ideas over the years," Susan quietly chuckles after relating one of Maggie's more inventive plans from her childhood. "Did you know that she wanted to save the placentas from the babies? Said she wants to put them under a couple of plants in honor of the birth of the twins. Sometimes I seriously wonder about her sanity."

"Actually, she did save them," Peg informs Susan as she drives the car through the gate to Cavendish Acres. "And from what I understand, they're excellent fertilizer provided you don't bury them directly under the plant."

"Oh, merciful heavens, please tell me you are joking," Susan pleads, horrified.

"Nope," Peg replies. "They're in the freezer. Triple bagged."

Susan noticeably blanches this news as they make their way up the drive. Peg drives the car up to the front of the house and has to suddenly stop when she comes around the bend as her way is blocked by a large flatbed truck with a huge crate strapped onto the bed with the words 'LIVE CARGO' written on the side.

"Where the heck did that thing come from?" Peg asks as she stares at the huge vehicle. "And what could they possibly be moving that's big enough to fit in that crate?"

"Oh, good heavens," Susan mutters. "I certainly hope Margaret didn't decide to ship Magick out here."

"Who and or what is a Magick?" Peg inquires, finally tearing her eyes off of the truck and turning to her passenger.

"Magick is Margaret's horse," Susan answers. "A big black beast of an animal and the most foul tempered creature I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"The crate isn't big enough for a horse," Peg points out as the first raindrops start to hit the windshield. "And we're never going to find out what was in there sitting in the car. Let's get inside quickly; it's starting to rain again."

The two women hurriedly get out of the car, unload the trunk and get inside just as the rain starts to seriously come down. They stop just inside the door as they see a strange man comes wandering into the entryway. Susan recognizes him as he steps into the light and her heart nearly stops.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cavendish," the young man greets Susan before turning to Peg. "You must be Mrs. Steele."

"Yes, I am," Peg replies, perplexed.

"Hi, I'm Agent John Myers," John continues cheerfully, but a bit nervously.

"Please tell me _he_ isn't here," Susan interrupts.

"Um, yes, ma'am, I'm afraid he is," John responds with an apologetic smile.

"Who's here?" Peg questions, completely confused.

Before either one of them can answer, a large red figure steps into the entryway.

"Hey, Myers…," he starts but is interrupted by an ear piercing shriek.

Peg is screaming at the top of her lungs and has gone from calm human being to panicked animal in 0.03 seconds. She turns to run back the way she came but is stopped by Susan and John. They hold onto the struggling woman as she tries to make a break for it out into the pouring rain.

"Geez, Red, couldn't you have waited?" John asks as he struggles with the scared woman.

Before Hellboy can respond, people are running to see what the screaming is about from all over the house. Steven all but runs Hellboy over when he sees his mother frightened out of her wits.

"MOM!" Steven yells as he pulls his mother into his arms. "MOM! IT'S ALL RIGHT!"

A wide eyed Peg stops struggling and looks up at her son in surprise and disbelief.

"It's ok," Steven assures her in a quieter voice and holding her tighter in a comforting hug. "Hellboy is a good guy."

"He-He-Hell-Hellboy is r-r-r-real?" Peg stutters as she clings to Steven.

"Yes, Mom, he's real," Steven confirms. "He's the one who called Dr. Hodson."

"He's really real?" Peg asks, not taking her eyes off of Steven.

"Yes, Mom, he's really real," Steven smiles as he starts to move further into the house. "Come on; let's get you sitting down and then get you something to drink."

"I'll go make her some tea," Susan offers as she makes her way through the throng of people.

"And he's a good guy?" Peg inquires in a quavering voice while she lets Steven lead her towards the parlor.

"Yes, Mom, he's a good guy," Steven chuckles as they make their way through the crowd.

A moment later they disappear through the door, Steven still reassuring his mother that Hellboy is real and a good guy.

"Guess I blew it, huh?" Hellboy asks rhetorically while staring after them.

"YOU THINK?" most everyone yells out at him, startling the big guy.

"Geez, don't have get on my case about it," he grumbles.

"Here, Red, why don't you take Trevor for a walk until things calm down," Liz suggests as she hands her very large son to his father.

"Fine, I'll go get lost," HB grumbles.

"Actually, that's entirely possible in this place," Guillermo chuckles. "Come on, I'll show you around."

With that, Guillermo leads Hellboy out of the entrance way. A few people don't clear the way in time and get thwacked by an agitated tail as it passes.

* * *

A short time later, and after moving the truck closer to the abandoned stables behind the house, Ron and John go off in search of dinner in one of the borrowed cars. Over an hour later they return with more than fifty pizzas. By the time they get back, Peg has calmed down and been properly introduced to Hellboy, Liz and Trevor. In fact, Peg is even playing with Trevor on the floor of the parlor when dinner arrives as Susan, Sharon and Vicki look on.

"My goodness, he's a solid little guy," Peg observes as Trevor climbs into her lap on his quest to explore.

"He's nineteen pounds now," Liz tells her.

"Vicki is only twenty-five pounds and she's nearly two," Sharon exclaims as Vicki stares intently at Trevor.

"Puppy?" Vicki asks her mother as she points at the wandering infant.

"No, sweetie, that's a baby," Sharon quietly chuckles. "His name is Trevor."

"Tevor?" Vicki questions.

"That's right, honey, Trevor," Sharon smiles.

"Puppy Tevor!" Vicki exclaims excitedly while clapping her hands and bouncing up and down, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, dinner's here," Ron announces after sticking his head in the room, loaded down with pizza boxes.

"Pizza! Great, I'm starved," Hellboy grins as he gets up and heads for the door.

"You're always hungry," Liz teases as HB passes Ron, relieving the man of the pizza boxes.

"Hey!" Hellboy objects as exits the room and heads down the hall.

* * *

A short time later, everyone is seated in the dinning room eating dinner with Hellboy regaling everyone with stories of some of his more memorable missions and Abe occasionally correcting him when the big guy gets a little too elaborate. About halfway through dinner, the doorbell rings and everyone stops in mid-chew and looks towards the door that leads to the hallway. John looks at his watch and the color leaves his face.

"He's early," John mutters.

"Who's early?" Sharon asks after swallowing.

"Dr. Manning," he mumbles, cringing, waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT?" most everyone screams.

There's general confusion and pandemonium as all four of the children start to cry, startled by the sudden noise. Parents scramble to calm their kids as John starts to shrink down in his chair under the glare of Susan, Dr. Hodson and Guillermo. Steven and Peg look totally confused as the children are calmed down enough for the adults to start talking again.

"I cannot imagine for one second that Dr. Manning has come here to see the babies," Susan begins, still staring at John. "So I would dearly love to know what he is doing here."

"He's here to make sure Abe, Maggie and the babies come back to New Jersey," John answers in a tiny voice. "He wants them to leave tonight."

There's more yelling and the kids start crying again. Everyone is so busy either trying to calm a child or berate John for not telling them sooner about the director's visit, that no one notices the doorbell ringing again or Steven leaving the room.

Steven sedately walks down the hall away from the hullabaloo going on in the dining room and heads for the front of the house. Just as he's getting close to the door, the bell rings again and is accompanied by someone banging on the door. Steven finally opens the door part way and a bald man wearing an expensive suit is standing on the doorstep with a couple of men dressed in dark suits standing directly behind him. If the FBI did recruiting posters, those two would be on it.

"May I help you?" Steven asks.

"I'm Dr. Tom Manning and I'm here to see Mrs. Sapien," Manning answers.

"I'm sorry, she's busy right now, I'll let her know that you called," Steven replies as he softly shuts the door in Manning's stunned face and then throws the dead bolt as an added precaution.

After making sure the rest of the entrances are sealed, Steven calmly heads back to the dinning room completely ignoring the sounds of the doorbell being repeatedly rung, someone banging on the door and yelling. When he returns, the children have mostly been calmed down and everyone turns questioning eyes towards him. Steven shuts the door, retakes his seat and quietly starts eating again as Abe starts laughing.

"Care to clue us in on the joke?" Hellboy growls.

"Steven shut the door in Manning's face," Abe gasps.

There's a moment of silence before just about everyone starts snickering, giggling or just outright laughing. John thumps his head against the table as Peg stares at her son.

"That wasn't very nice," Peg points out.

"And neither is interrupting our dinner," Steven states just before taking a large bite of pizza.

"I am so dead," John mutters as he continues to bang his head on the table.

"Nah, you're good, squirt," Hellboy assures the agent. "According to your contract, only two people can fire you. The president and Pop, and since Pop isn't in any position to do anything, I think you're safe for now. Besides, if Manning tries anything, I'll just have to have a _talk_ with him."

"Manning may not be able to fire me, but he can sure make my life a miserable living hell," John moans. "And now I've got a headache."

"Now that's your own fault," Liz tells John before turning to the others. "Not to be a kill joy, but there are other doors that Manning can get through."

"I sealed them after I shut the front door," Steven informs her.

The sound of someone thumping on the dinning room window makes everyone jump. They turn and see a wet and angry Manning banging his fist on the glass. Suddenly, the curtains blow themselves closed, blocking out the view of the very upset director.

"He's not going to go away you know," Abe states.

"He can at least wait until we're done eating," Susan replies as she pulls another slice of pizza out of its box.

* * *

About half an hour later, after dinner is finished, the dishes have been put in the dishwasher, the babies have been fed and two of them been put to bed, the front door is finally opened to a cold, wet and thoroughly ticked off Manning. After his wet coat is taken and he's given a towel to dry off, he's led to the parlor where the others are waiting and he's given something warm to drink. Proper introductions are given and Manning scowls at Steven when they're introduced. Steven, for his part, keeps a bland look on his face.

"Ok, Manning, cut to the chase," Hellboy starts. "What're ya doing here?

"I'm here to make sure that all of my agents get back to where they belong," Manning replies. "And for security reasons, make sure their children are with them."

"Dr. Manning, if you think for one moment I'm going to let you haul Maggie and the babies clear across the country when she gave birth less than thirty-six hours ago, you've got another thing coming," Hodson states heatedly. "I will not let you, or any one else for that matter, move them until I feel that it is safe to do so."

"And how long will that be?" Manning asks.

"At least six weeks," Hodson answers.

"I can have you replaced you know," Manning threatens.

"And by the time you find a doctor that's both a gynecologist and a pediatrician _and_ get him or her through your security checks _and_ get them clearance, the six weeks will be long gone," Hodson points out. "Out of curiosity, how long did it take you to find me and get all the checks run on me?"

"Three months," Manning quietly grumbles.

"So, for now, Maggie and the twins stay here until I've given them a clean bill of health," Hodson replies.

"Fine, Mrs. Sapien and the twins can stay here for now, but Abe is coming back tonight," Manning demands

"Does anyone care what I want?" Maggie asks softly as she repositions Morgan in her arms.

"And what do you want?" Manning questions, scowling at the new mother.

"I want to be with my husband and children and to be left alone," she answers as Abe wraps his free arm around her shoulders, careful not to jostle Dylan. "Dr. Hodson, I understand that you need to stay and that's fine. And Grandmother and Peg, I would like it if the both of you could stay for a while longer. But could the rest of you please go home? It's not that I don't love all of you and that I don't appreciate what you've done for me these past seven weeks, but it's just that it's getting too much for me. I just want for things to be a simple, even if it's only for a little while."

"Are you kicking us out right now?" Sharon asks, obviously hurt.

"I'm not asking you to leave at this moment," Maggie amends. "But if over the next couple of days, if there could be fewer bodies in this house, I would be very grateful."

"Fine, Dr. Hodson, you and the babies can stay, but Abe is returning with Hellboy," Manning repeats.

"I need Abe here," Maggie responds. "He's staying."

"He's going back," Manning snaps. "I'll take him by force if necessary."

"You and what army?" Maggie asks in a soft dangerous voice.

Manning opens his mouth to reply, but a sudden pain in his chest stops him. It feels like he can't draw in a breath of air and he can feel his temperature rising as well. He looks at Maggie with a mixture of surprise and fear written across his face. As quickly as all that began, it just as suddenly stops. He takes several deep breaths as he clings to the arms of the chair he is in. After he finally regains his composure, he turns an accusing glare at Maggie.

"You did that, didn't you?" he snarls.

"And if I did?" Maggie answers. "I think you get my point. In six weeks you may return and we will discuss weather or not Abe, the twins and I will be going back to New Jersey."

With that, Maggie gets up and leaves the room with Abe in her wake. The others sit in silence for several minutes before anyone dares break the quiet.

"What just happened?" Hodson asks.


	18. Family

"I just got rode rough shod over _again_ by her," Manning growls, scowling at the door that Abe and Maggie just exited through. "That woman has no respect for my authority. I should…"

"Get back in your limo and go home," Guillermo interrupts. "I told you nearly two months ago that trying to force her to go where she didn't want to go would only get people hurt. When she's ready to return, she will."

"She has no right…," Manning starts, rising from his chair.

"Stuff it, Manning," Hellboy snarls. "All you're doing is get more people pissed at you."

"You two," Manning orders, pointing at Hellboy and Liz, "grab the kid and let's go. I want you two back at the bureau ASAP."

"Not going to happen," Liz calmly states. "I just put Trevor down and there's no way I'm waking him up."

Manning stands there fuming, looking like he's about to blow a gasket.

"Dr. Manning, maybe we should discuss this in the morning," John suggest from the corner of the couch that he's been trying to hide in. "Everyone's tired and it's been a long day."

Manning turns towards his subordinate and opens his mouth.

"Don't go there, Manning," Hellboy warns. "Go find yourself a nice hotel to stay in for the night. We'll head for home in the morning."

Manning remains a few moments more before he storms out of the room, grabs his coat and heads out the door into the pouring rain. The others continue to stare at the door until they hear the limo start and drive away. Then they all let out a breath none of them knew they were holding.

"You work for that guy?" Steven asks Guillermo.

"More or less," Guillermo shrugs. "It's a lot more interesting there then back at the Library. And the company is much better."

"You talking about me or Abe?" Hellboy asks.

"Yes," is Guillermo's non-committal answer with a smile as he gets out of his chair and heads for the door. "John is right, it's late and a lot of us have had a long day. And since my presence is no longer needed here, I will be returning to the bureau in the morning. And that being the case, I better go pack."

"I've got two weeks of vacation that I just took," Ron states. "What am I going to do with it?"

"We could always take Vicki's down to my mom's and then we could have a little vacation all to ourselves down in Monterey or San Francisco or someplace like that," Sharon suggest as she leans into him and kisses him on the ear.

A lopsided smile slowly spreads its way across his face as he turns his lust filled eyes towards his wife. She smiles knowingly before she gets up and walks towards the door with a hip wiggle that would make Mae West jealous. Ron launches himself off of the couch at her and she lets out a little squeak before she tears out of the room with him in hot pursuit.

"Hm, going to bed sounds like a plan," Hellboy softly purrs while giving a Liz a smoldering look.

"Yea, I'm bushed," Liz agrees.

She gets up, stretches and then exits the room at a sedate pace. Hellboy follows her out and few seconds later they hear Liz give a startled "Red!" followed by giggling.

"Ah, to be young again," Peg sighs. "Well, since everyone else is hitting the old hay, I guess I will too. Good night, all."

"Sleep does sound wonderful right now," Susan agrees as she also leaves her seat.

"I guess I should join the exodus," Hodson states as she too gets up and leaves.

Good nights are exchanged as the women depart and the only people left are John and Steven. They look at each other for a moment before John gets the courage up to say something.

"Do you know where I'll be sleeping?" John asks.

"You're sitting on it," Steven answers pointing at the sofa. "I'll take the couch in the family room."

"I thought there were at least a dozen bedrooms in this house," John states in befuddlement.

"There are, but they don't all have beds," Steven responds.

"As Abe would say, 'Ah,'" John smiles.

"Come on, I'll show you where the extra pillows and blankets are kept," Steven replies with a smile of his own.

* * *

"They're mad at me, aren't they?" Maggie moans as she gets Morgan ready for bed.

"No, love, they're not mad at you," Abe assures her as he works on Dylan. "A bit surprised, but not mad. You did what needed to be done. They understand."

"I feel horrible for just sending them away," she mutters while she snaps up the pajamas.

"It needed to be done," he repeats. "You need to relax and let your body heal. Plus, how are you supposed to create a bond with the twins if there are a dozen people around wanting to hold them?"

"I suppose you're right," she sighs sadly while she lays the sleeping baby in the crib.

"Aren't I always?" he asks, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

She casts him a withering glare as he lays Dylan next to his sister. She pokes him in his foam neoprene covered ribs, knowing it won't hurt him. He chuckles as he captures the offending digit, kisses it and then pulls her towards him. She resists for a moment before relaxing into his embrace.

It doesn't take long before she's practically falling asleep standing up. With a quiet chuckle, he scoops her up into his arms and carries her to bed. After lying her down, he starts to pull away intending on heading for the tub but is stopped by her holding onto one of his arms. He looks down and sees her looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Stay with me?" she begs. "Just for a little while?"

"Of course," he answers with a loving smile.

He slides into bed next to her and she cuddles up to him, laying her head upon his chest and listening to his heartbeat. With a contented sigh, she relaxes into him and within a short time, she's sound asleep. He kisses her gently on the head before carefully disentangling himself from her and retiring to the bathroom for the evening.

* * *

It seems like he's only just fallen asleep when he's awakened by a hand shaking him hard enough to cause some of the water in the bath to slosh over the side. He opens both sets of eyelids and blearily looks up at a very distraught wife. He drags himself into a sitting position and as soon as his head clears the water he understands her distress. The babies are screaming at the top of their lungs.

Once she sees that he's awake and moving, she leaves the bathroom and heads back to the bedroom towards the wailing infants. He drags himself out of the tub as fast as he can, which admittedly isn't all that fast, dries off and gets dressed. By the time he gets in the bedroom, she's already changed their diapers and is setting herself up to feed them. He helps her get them latched on and then lies down on the bed next to her. Just as he's drifting off to sleep again despite the respirator around his neck, he's shocked back to wakefulness by first Morgan and then Dylan going off.

"What's the matter?" she asks in near tears. "Why won't they eat?"

"They are eating," he assures her as he takes a glove off and lays it on one of her breasts. "You're milk hasn't come in yet. All they're getting is colostrum and your body only makes a few ounces of that at a time." 

"So they're going hungry?" she demands, rapidly approaching panic.

"They're not stuffed, but they're not starving either," Abe states as he sits up and takes one of the squalling infants.

"But they're not getting enough to eat," she insists.

"They'll be fine," he replies. "In a few days your milk will come in and then they'll get all that they need."

"But what do I do in the mean time?" she asks. "I can't just let them go hungry."

"Abe's right, they'll be fine," Dr. Hodson states.

Both Abe and Maggie nearly jump out of their skins since neither one of them had heard the doctor come in.

"Shouldn't I be giving them a bottle or something?" Maggie questions. "So they're not so hungry."

"Absolutely not," Hodson snaps. "If you give them a bottle they won't nurse as often and if they don't nurse as much it'll be longer before your milk comes in and when it does you won't have a very good supply going. Your breasts will make enough milk for the twins but only if there's a demand for it and besides, colostrum is the best thing for them right now since they have very weak immunes systems and colostrum is full of antibodies to help them fight off diseases. Not to mention that they'll develop nipple confusion if you try switching them back and forth."

"But…," Maggie starts to argue.

"No 'buts'," Hodson retorts as she steps up to the foot of the bed. "Research has shown that babies that are breast fed are healthier and smarter than formula fed babies. Since we don't know what the effects of formula would have on these two, I highly recommend not finding out."

"But how do we stop the crying?" Maggie nearly has to yell over the screams.

"Walk with them, rock them, sing to them," Hodson suggests. "All I can say is keep trying different things until you find something that works. And what works for one might not work for the other, so you might have to try a combination of things."

Thankfully, Dr. Hodson stays and tries to help the new parents calm the babies. But after nearly two hours, Abe is frustrated, Hodson is stumped and Maggie is in tears. Just before Maggie can have a nervous break down, Susan and Peg quietly come in, take the babies and head back out.

"Where are you going?" Maggie sniffs.

"Out of ear shot," Susan answers as she closes the door. "Get some sleep, dear, we'll bring them back in a couple of hours."

"That sounds like the best plan," Hodson agrees. "Get some sleep. I'll check in on you in the morning."

"It is morning," Abe points out as he waves a graceful hand towards the clock showing that it's almost two in the morning.

"I'll be back closer to day break," Hodson replies with a mock scowl at the merman.

As soon as the door closes behind the doctor, Maggie really breaks down crying. Abe catches her before she can collapse and gets her back into bed. He lies down with her and holds her until the sobs turn into quiet hiccups.

"I'm a horrible mother," she whimpers. "I can't even take care of my babies and make them stop crying."

"You're not a horrible mother," he replies. "You're an inexperienced mother. Even Dr. Hodson couldn't figure out what was wrong with them and she's been through this before."

"She has?" she hiccups.

"Yes, she has two grown children," he states quietly. "I saw her file when Manning was looking for a doctor to take care of Liz and I was helping him go through the candidates."

"Oh," she says softly.

"Go to sleep, love," he whispers. "You need your rest."

And like before, she lays her head upon his chest and is soon fast asleep. After slipping out of bed, he strips on his way to the bath and then crawls back into the cool water. Less than two hours later, Susan and Peg slip back in and lay the two sleeping babes in bed with their mother. Maggie curls towards them and cuddles them in her sleep

* * *

Early the next morning, Maggie and Abe come stumbling downstairs definitely looking the worse for wear. As they pass the family room, they find Hellboy, Liz, Sharon and Ron in there all looking like the waking dead. In fact, Hellboy's head is leaning against the back of the couch and he's not so gently snoring. Luckily Vicki and Trevor seem to be fine as they watch some educational kids show on the local PBS station.

When they get to the kitchen, they find organized chaos going on. Peg and Steven are both making pancakes, John is pulling a broiler pan full of sizzling bacon out of the broiler, Dr. Hodson is making coffee and orange juice and Susan is mixing up the pancake batter. Out of all of them, only Steven and John look like they got a decent night's sleep.

"Where did all of this food come from?" Maggie asks when she sees Peg open the second oven door to put a platter of pancakes in to keep warm and notices that there's already a plate in there.

"There's one of those warehouse stores near the pizza place we went to last night," John answers as he sticks a second broiler pan of bacon into the top oven. "Ron and I went shopping while waiting for the pizzas to be made. I mean after all, it's not like we can go to the local Denny's this morning."

"Remind me to pay you back," Maggie offers, still staring in wonder at all the people in her kitchen.

"Don't worry about it," John replies as he starts to removes the cooked bacon from the first pan and put it on paper towels. "Manning paid for it."

"Is there something we can do?" Abe asks.

"The table needs to be set," Susan answers as she starts making another batch of pancake batter.

"I never knew you could cook, Grandmother," Maggie states.

"I can't," Susan replies as she starts stirring and ends up dumping some of the pancake mix over the side of the bowl. "Peg is doing the cooking; I'm just mixing the batter. Now go set the table, child."

"Yes, ma'am," Maggie chuckles as she hands Dylan to his father and goes to do her assigned task.

About half an hour later, everyone is sitting at the table that's loaded down with more food than would normally be humanly possible to eat. But eat it they do and just like the pizza from the night before, there are no leftovers. Shortly after the dishes are washed, dried and put away, Liz, Hellboy, Trevor, Guillermo and John leave in the large truck. No sooner does the truck disappear down the drive then Ron is hauling suitcases down the staircase.

"When I asked you to leave, I didn't realize that you'd go so quickly," Maggie says sadly to Sharon as she follows Ron.

"Well, we talked about it and going on a vacation without Vicki just seemed to be a perfect idea, so why waste the opportunity," Sharon replies.

"How are you leaving?" Abe asks. "I don't think Manning would like it if you took one of the cars."

"I'll be taking them to a car rental agency," Steven answers as he makes his way down the stairs with his bag. "I need to get back anyways. Mom, how are you set for clothes and stuff?"

"I'll be fine," Peg replies. "If I really need something I can always buy it. I did pack a week's worth of clothes, you know."

"Yea, I remember teasing you about it, too," Steven chuckles as he hugs his mother and kisses her cheek. "Call when you're ready to come back and either Sean or I will come and get you."

"So, are you leaving so soon because I asked you to leave or because the twins woke you up last night?" Maggie inquires, eyeing the dark circles under Ron and Sharon's eyes.

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that you will use as fodder to tease me until the end of time," Sharon retorts, trying to hide her smile.

"Kill joy," Maggie teases.

Hugs, kisses and handshakes are distributed all around before the last group of family leaves. Those remaining watch the customized car start up and start to pull away. They all jump as the radio is turned on and they can feel the bass of the music through their feet. A second later they see Steven reach over and turn off the radio and Ron looking thoroughly embarrassed. Peg and Susan chuckle knowingly as the Honda pulls away.

"So, what do we do now?" Maggie asks as they go back into the house.

"All in favor of going back to bed say 'aye,'" Dr. Hodson suggests.

"Aye!" everyone responds.

But before they can take more than a couple of steps, the twins wake up.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to PBS, Denny's or Honda. 


	19. The Joys of Motherhood

The next couple of days are a blur of feeding babies, changing clothes, changing diapers, changing clothes, sponge baths, changing clothes, taking naps when possible and changing clothes. Nighttime is spent walking the halls as everyone takes turns trying to calm the screaming twins. Dr. Hodson can only shrug and suggest that they have a touch of colic. On the third morning after the babies are born, Maggie wakes to two big surprises and not very comfortable ones at that.

"Will you look at them?" Maggie asks despondently for what seems to be the twentieth time.

"I am," Abe answers, ogling.

"They're…they're…," Maggie stutters, not able to say it.

"Huge, dear, just say it," Susan says with an exacerbated sigh.

"They're uneven," Maggie cries, truly distraught.

"Actually, that's perfectly normal for one to be a bit bigger than the other," Hodson puts in. "As your milk becomes more regulated, than they'll even out a bit. Until then, just wear the sleeping bra until things settle down and don't forget the nursing pads. After that we can get you some decent nursing bras."

"Are they supposed to hurt?" Maggie whimpers.

"Engorgement is normal when your milk first comes in," Hodson assures her. "Again, in a of couple days, things should start to become a bit more normal. You might want to hand express some of the milk out of the fuller breast before you latch one of the babies on to it. Otherwise the milk will come out so fast that it'll choke the baby. Why don't you go take a shower and do that now? Before they wake up."

"What about the breast pump Liz got me?" Maggie asks.

"Let's try hand expressing first and if that doesn't work, then we'll try the pump," Hodson answers. "We don't want your body to think that there's a bigger demand for milk than there is. That could cause even more problems."

"What's going on?" Peg asks as she pops her head into the bedroom.

"Maggie's milk came in," Susan answers.

"I feel lopsided," Maggie grumbles as she struggles her way out from under all the bed covers.

"I know what you mean," Peg tells her kindly. "When my milk came in with Selma and Steven I woke up to a watermelon on one side a cantaloupe on the other. Eventually they sort of evened out, but finding bras that fit after that was a nightmare."

Maggie makes a strangled groan as she disappears into the bathroom. Abe follows her and starts the shower as she strips. Without her clothes on to hide them, the change in her breasts becomes even more evident. Susan is right; they are huge; uneven, but huge. He reaches out to caress one of them and gets his hand slapped. As a bonus he's rewarded with a look that could scorch steel.

"Don't even think about it, buster," she snarls.

He stands there blinking the nictitating membranes in surprise as she stalks past him and gets into the shower, shutting the door firmly behind her. He starts to follow her until she grants him another glare.

"Abe," Hodson calls from the door and he turns towards her. "Why don't you go make Maggie something to eat? I'm sure she'd like that."

"As you wish," he replies as he heads for the door, depressed that his wife doesn't want him touching her.

"Don't be upset with her," Hodson quietly tells him as he passes her. "Her breasts are very sensitive right now and she's in pain. It may be a while before she'll let you touch them, so be careful when you two start having intercourse again."

"You think we'll ever do that again?" he asks, sounding a little desperate.

"I'm sure you two will," she reassures him with a smile. "It's just a matter of time."

"I wonder if there will ever be a time again," he quietly responds as he heads for the bedroom door.

"Give her time, Abe," she tells him. "She gave birth to twins a few days ago, her milk just came in and her hormones are on the rampage. As things settle down and probably after the bleeding stops, she'll become interested in sex again. Just be patient."

"Yes, doctor," he mumbles sadly as he leaves the room.

* * *

Some time later Abe returns with Maggie's breakfast on a tray. He finds that she's finished her shower, dressed, and is now, with the help of Hodson, nursing the twins. The babies seem very happy as they make little grunting noises and one of them is nursing so loud that a slurping sound fills the room. 

"How are they doing?" he asks.

"Well, Dylan had a rough time at first with the milk coming out too fast, but he's good now," Hodson answers. "They're latching on very well now."

"Hoover vacuum cleaners don't have this kind of suction," Maggie sarcastically states and then her attitude changes when she sees what Abe's brought. "Ooh, breakfast. Wonderful. Thank you, love. Now all I have to do is figure out how to eat it with no hands."

"You could just ask for help, you know," he chuckles as he puts the tray down on the nightstand, picks up one of the bagel halves and holds it up to her mouth.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" she teases just before she sinks her teeth into her food.

He chuckles even more as he carefully settles down on the bed next to her and continues to feed her. Hodson, seeing that everything is well in hand goes off in search of her own breakfast. A little while later, Peg sticks her head in the room to see how things are going and hears the slurping sounds echoing off of the walls.

"Who's the slurper?" Peg asks.

"Morgan," Maggie answers after she swallows a piece of melon that Abe just fed her.

"Figures," Peg smiles. "Your mother was a slurper too."

She leaves and a short time later Morgan finishes eating.

"Would you burp her please?" Maggie requests.

"Do I have to?" he moans.

"Well, someone has to and I'm a bit busy right now," she replies a bit heatedly. "Why don't you want to burp _your_ daughter?"

"Because every time I pick her up she leaks on me," he whines.

"We've all had the babies leak on us," she points out.

"No, Dylan has leaked on everyone, but Morgan seems to reserve the spit up and leaky diapers just for me," he mutters unhappily.

"Will you please just take her?" she demands.

"In just a moment," he replies.

He disappears into the bathroom and returns a moment later with a couple of oversized bath towels draped over each shoulder. The majority of the material hangs down his front, covering him from shoulder to knee. She tries unsuccessfully to contain the snickers as he quietly takes Morgan, holds her to him and starts to pat her on the back.

After finally getting the gas out of his daughter, he watches her as she lets out a huge yawn and starts to fall asleep. He pulls the towels off, drops them on the end of the bed, heads for the changing table and that's when Morgan decides to spit up all down his front. He turns towards his wife with an air of self righteous indignation and sees that she's laughing so hard that Dylan is bouncing on her shoulder where she has him for his burping.

Sulking, he grabs one of the discarded towels and wipes himself off as best he can. After changing Morgan's diaper and clothes, he puts her in the crib and then stalks off to the bathroom to wash off. When he finally reemerges, he finds the bedroom empty. He has a brief moment of panic until he puts a bare hand on the wall and discovers everyone is down in the parlor. A minute later and he's nearing the parlor door where he can hear Maggie retelling what happened after Morgan's feeding this morning. He can see his skin turning a darker shade of blue as he moves closer to the door.

"Come to think of it, I don't think Morgan has ever spit up on me," Susan muses.

"I know she hasn't nailed me yet," Peg notes.

"Or me," Hodson adds.

"You know, I've been spit up on so many times in the last few days that I don't remember whether or not she's gotten me," Maggie admits.

"She hasn't," Abe tells her from the door. "I've kept track. I'm the only one she's, as Peg put it, 'nailed.'"

"It just means she loves you best," Peg tells him to which he snorts. "I've noticed that you're the one she responds to the best. When she's crying, you're usually the one who can get her to calm down the quickest and she seems to fall asleep only for you."

Abe thinks about this for several moments before he has to reluctantly nod his agreement with Peg. He goes over to the bassinette that the twins are sleeping in and looks down on the two precious bundles. He gently caresses their little heads that feel like they're covered with peach fuzz and idly notes that as he strokes Morgan's head she gives out a sigh of contentment. It's at that moment that he realizes that she's got Daddy firmly wrapped around her little finger and he doesn't mind one little bit.

* * *

Thanks to Maggie's milk coming in, the late night scream fests stop and the babies start sleeping for longer stretches at night. After having nearly no sleep for three days, the four hour stretches seem like a luxury. 

Several days later, the dried up remains of the twin's umbilical cords finally fall off and Hodson deems it's time to give the twins a real bath. So Abe fills the tub to about half way with warm water and gets in still fully dressed. Maggie hands him Dylan while she lowers Morgan into the liquid. What happens next nearly causes Maggie to scream in surprise and leaves Abe speechless.

The color on both of the twins darkens to the point that there's no human skin tone left, they're gills fully flare out from their necks and their eyes deepen in color and the irises expand until there is no white left showing. Both Abe and Maggie sit there stunned while the twins start squirming like they want to be let loose in the shallow water. They're not sure how long they just sit there staring before Hodson comes in to check on them.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" she asks as she walks into the bathroom.

When they don't respond, she comes over and sees what has them so occupied.

"Oh, wow," she whispers. "Well, this is unexpected. Take them out and see if they change back."

Abe lifts Dylan out and about a minute later, the little boy's skin color and eyes return to normal and his gills lay flat against his neck. Abe puts Dylan back in the water and once again the transformation occurs.

"Are they breathing with their lungs or gills right now?" Hodson questions.

"Both," Abe finally manages to answer.

"Interesting," Hodson muses. "Well, let's not find out the hard way whether or not their gills can supply them with sufficient amounts of oxygen. You might want to finish giving them their baths before the water gets too cold. While their normal body temperature seems to be lower than a human's, they are definitely warmer than you, Abe, so I doubt they can handle the cold as well as you can."

Abe begins to wash Dylan but after he's about half way through he notices that Maggie is still staring at Morgan. A gentle mental nudge snaps her out of it and she finally starts to do her job. When they finally finish, they go back downstairs to find Peg and Susan returning from the store each carrying several bags.

"Wait 'til you see the new book we got you," Peg happily tells them.

She heads for the kitchen with them following out of curiosity. After dumping her load onto the counter, she starts to rummage through the bags until she finds what she's looking for. She pulls out a book and a bottle of oil and hands it to them.

"'Baby Massage: The Calming Power of Touch," Maggie reads out loud.

"Grape seed oil?" Abe questions as he looks at the bottle in his hand.

"I have some almond oil in here as well, somewhere," Peg tells him as she continues to sift through the items in the bags until she locates said item. "Aha! The book recommends using one of those two oils. You stated that you were looking for a way to keep their skin moist, so I thought that maybe this could help."

"It's a wonderful idea, thank you," Maggie replies as she starts to flip through the book.

Abe takes the second bottle into his long fingered hand and then starts to read over his wife's shoulder. When she doesn't read fast enough, he puts the bottles down and takes the book from her.

"Hey!" she cries out indignantly.

"You read too slow," he mumbles as he wanders off with the book and Dylan. "Grab the bottles please."

She grabs the bottles and follows him into the living room where someone has left on CNN. After reading for a few minutes he instructs her to put a drop of oil on the inside of one wrist on each child to test for an allergic reaction. She does this while he continues to read. She gets tired very quickly of listening about people dying so she turns off the TV and then curls up in the recliner with Morgan and takes a nap.

* * *

Over the course of time, life sort of develops into a pattern of feedings, changing diapers, changing clothes and giving baths and baby massages. After a few days, Abe and Maggie become pros at massages and the twins' skin practically glow from their efforts. To keep his own skin healthy, Abe takes a swim in the ocean between a couple of the early morning feedings every day. Maggie also discovers that there are challenges to breastfeeding twins, but it also has its rewards. 

Cracked nipples and plugged ducts are annoying and painful, but survivable. She still needs help getting them latched on, but as they nurse a sense of near euphoria comes over her. Hodson tells her it's because of certain hormones that are released when she nurses that help calm her and the babies.

One day, when the babies are nearly two weeks old, the weather changes. After weeks of cold gloomy weather they suddenly have a warm sunny day. Hodson suggests taking the babies outside for a while to get them some fresh air. So they bundle the little ones up and take them for a little walk down to the beach with a picnic lunch. The plan is suddenly changed when just before they get there Abe announces that people are trespassing on the private beach.

After some discussion, they decide that it would be best to let the police take care of the trespassers and head back towards the house. They walk with the sun in their faces and Maggie goes to shield Dylan's face from the bright light. When she looks down she gasps in surprise at what she sees.

The others come over to see what the matter is, noticing that Dylan's blue tint is completely gone and there are only faint traces of his stripes. His gills have nearly disappeared into his neck and after a little investigation they discover that the webbing is nearly gone between his fingers as well. They check and the same is true for Morgan.

"Well, well, well," Hodson muses. "It seems these two are full of surprises. I wonder what else they'll have in store for us as they grow older."

With that, she turns and heads back to the house with the others following. Maggie hangs back for a few moments, staring at her child before she follows the rest. Fear settles at the base of her spine and takes root there as she walks towards the house

They eat lunch on the family room floor as the twins sit in their little activity gyms and stare at the bright shiny objects hanging above them. Maggie eats very little and is silent the whole time though the others don't seem to notice as they discuss the children's new found abilities. In due course, the twins become hungry again and Abe and Maggie retire upstairs to their room. After the twins are latched on it's Abe that breaks the silence.

"You're afraid," he observes. "Why?"

"Manning's going to turn them into agents," she whispers on the verge of tears. "He's going to send them out on missions that they may not come back from."

"We knew that any children we have eventually would become agents," he points out. "We've discussed this before. Why are you getting upset about it now?"

"Because it really just hit me that I could lose them," she cries as tears start to spill down her face. "My babies could die."

"I go out on those missions all the time," he reminds her.

His comment doesn't help as she starts to cry harder. The fear of losing her children and her husband feeds on her insecurities and she becomes more despondent. Realizing that talking isn't going to do any good, he pulls the pillow that was between her back and the headboard out and then manages to wedge himself in its place. He wraps his arms around her and holds her as she leans back into him.

After the babies are fed, changed and put down for a nap, he pulls her back to the bed and lies down with her. He holds her, gently stroking her hair and running his nails up and down her back as she pours out her fears to him. Eventually she falls into an exhausted sleep and he stays with her, never leaving her side. Only time will tell what challenges lay ahead for them.

_**FINI**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Hoover vacuum cleaners.


End file.
